Ocean Mind
by Metherlence Reverie
Summary: ¿Vivir con Hebi? Una completa locura. Pero a Naruto no le importa porque no recuerda nada, y Sasuke aparenta indiferencia. ¿Cuánto puede durarle? No mucho con el rubio cerca. SasuNaru
1. Olvido

**Ocean Mind**

Primer capítulo.

_**Olvido**_

No sabía por qué, pero esa mañana se había despertado pensando en él. Hace mucho que no sucedía, él mismo se había encargado de arrancar, del modo que fuese, a esa persona de su cabeza. Y se había dado cuenta, que conforme a los dos años y medio que habían pasado, que el tiempo había sido su mayor aliado. Ya no lo atormetaba su pensamiento, ya no caía ni una sola lágrima de su mejilla al recordar su sonrisa; y había llegado a la conclución de que lo había olvidado. Por eso no lograba comprender como era que de un día para otro, después de meses de no pensarlo ni un instante, justo ahora, al despertar de esa mañana lo primero en su mente había sido _Naruto_.

Era extraño, ya no sentía esa sensación de ardor en sus mejillas ni el corazón latiendo violentamente, y él suponía que así debía sentirse el olvido. Donde hubo sentimientos puros algunas vez dirigidos hacia el rubio, ya no había nada. Llegó incluso a asustarse, ¿cómo era que lo había logrado?. Pensó rápidamente que tal vez se había cansado de sufrir, que su cuerpo no soportaba las noches largas de imsomnio que le producían el recuerdo del ojiazul.

Entonces, ahora, lo único que le quedaba era la venganza contra su hermano.

Ya no tenía que proteger a Naruto, ya no tenía que vivir por él, ahora Itachi debía ocupar todos sus pensamientos.

- Sasuke-Kun! -

Si se levantaba el día de hoy, no era por Naruto, era por Itachi. Cualquier cosa que hiciese, pensar, comer, entrenar...todo era por su hermano mayor, por el odio que éste le provocaba.

- Tenemos que abandonar esta casa inmediatamente! -

El aviso de Karin había llegado en el momento justo; estaba deseando encontrar a Itachi para poder matarlo y así haber cumplido con su objetivo.

Esa era su nueva razón de vivir.

---

- Sasuke, estás distraido.-

Trás aterrizar en un árbol y continuar saltando el otro, Sasuke miró a su lado y era Juugo quien le había dicho semejante idiotez. Él no se distraía.

- Dormí mal, es todo.- Decidió que dar una excusa era lo mejor, odiaba tener que explicarlo todo.

Decidió avanzar más rápido que el resto y llevar la delantera. No quería toparse con ninguna pregunta nuevamente. Estaba concentrado en pensar en Itachi y en todo lo que éste le había hecho en el pasado. _Tenía que matarlo, y con eso estaba claro que iba a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. _

'_Como matar a mi mejor amigo_.'

No, de nuevo Naruto. Él no tenía nada que ver en esto. Se suponía que ya lo había sacado de su cabeza, que ya no significaba nada para él. ¿Por qué volvía con tanta insistencia a su cabeza el día de hoy? No tenía caso, ya no sentía nada...¿O si? ¿Y si lo volvía a ver? ¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Si llegara a toparse con sus ojos azules y se quedara sin habla...?

- _Imposible_.- Murmuró muy bajito. Si llegara a toparse con él lo primero que haría sería matarlo.

- Sasuke-Kun.-

Karin se había adelantado para poder llegar hasta Sasuke, cuando logró que éste la mirara de reojo supo que el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

- Percibo un chakra que se extingue rápidamente.- Informó la pelinaranja. - Era uno de los dos chakras poderosos que pude notar esta mañana, pero uno lo he extraviado por completo y el otro se extingue rápidamente muy cerca de aquí.-

- Entonces vamos.- Sasuke estaba seguro que uno de los chakras era el de su hermano mayor; aunque éste hubiera escapado le quedaba el otro chakra que seguramente debía ser alguna víctima _agonizante_... probablemente alguien _de la hoja_.

'Y esa persona debe tener información sobre Itachi.' Pensó tan rápidamente como avanzaba por sobre los árboles.

- ¿No te preocupa que sea alguien de la hoja? - Inquirió Suigetsu, alcanzándo la misma velocidad que mantenian Sasuke y Karin.- Eran amigos tuyos después de todo...-

- ¡Idiota! - Karin le dió un fuerte codazo en el brazo a Suigetsu y se dirigió hacia Sasuke.- No le hagas caso, como idiota que es sólo sabe decir cosas idiotas...-

Pero Sasuke se había apartado de los dos y les llevaba ventaja desde mucha distancia.

- Dejen de pelear, parecen niños.- Juugo se acerco al _'Dúo Revoltoso', _como él _cariñosamente_ había apodado, y se pusó entre los dos para evitar que se arrancaran el pelo o un diente por estar peleando.- Esto es algo serio para él...- Dijo Juugo mirándo a Sasuke avanzar por muy delante de ellos.

Luego de que Juugo tomara ventaja también, Karin y Suigetsu decidieron soltarse y avanzar para alcanzar a Sasuke que avanzaba _demasiado rápido_.

---

'_Estamos cerca_.'

Fue el pensamiento que más puso ansioso a Sasuke. No tenía idea de con quién se iba a encontrar, y si era alguien de la hoja, pensó cruelmente que Itachi le habría ahorrado un trabajo que a él le hubiese dado mucha pereza realizar. Lo único que lo ponía ansioso era que si esa persona permanecía aún con vida le podía proporcionar información del paradero de su hermano.

- Ahí hay alguien.- Avisó Karin.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco en un árbol, se dio la media vuelta para ver a Karin pero ésta ya había descendido hasta el suelo. El corazón le latía a unos mil por hora, extrañandole su propia reacción...descubrió que la ansiedad que sentía por saber quién era la víctima de su hermano lo invadía completamente.

- Está herido...- Sasuke descendió del árbol. Se detuvo a metros de distancia de las espaldas de Suigetsu y Juugo; por lo que veía que Karin permanecía de rodillas.- _Es de la hoja_.-

Sasuke notó que por sobre el hombro de Karin se distinguían unas mechas rubias que él conocía perfectamente. Se acercó con rapidez y vio el cuerpo de Naruto recostado en un árbol, con multiples heridas, inconciente (-tal vez muerto- se negó a pensar) y se fijó con detalle que su mano izquierda permanecía apretando ya sin fuerza el lado derecho de su estómago.

- ¿Lo conoces? -

Pensó que volver a ver a Naruto no iba a probocar nada en él, ni una sola reacción...Pero por muy el contrario, había probocado todo aquello que él había olvidado y que no quería volver a sentir.

Estando de pie, ahí, sin decir nada, el corazón le latía con fuerza...si Naruto estaba muerto, ¿no tendría que importarle cierto? Su cara palideció aún más ante el pensamiento de perderlo (aunque para él, ya lo hubiese perdido mucho antes).

- ¿Lo conoces? -

- ¡Sigue con vida! - Gritó Karin, demasiado alto que espantó a todos, incluso probocó que Sasuke llegara a sobresaltarse.- Tenemos que llevarlo, si logra hablar algo nos podrá contar quién lo atacó y a dónde fue...-

- Es verdad.- Reconoció Juugo, y luego miró a Sasuke.- ¿Tú que crees? -

- Llevemoslo.- Fue lo único que el Uchiha fue capaz de articular.

---

- No entiendo por qué tenemos que cuidarlo nosotros.- Se quejó Suigetsu, mirando con cierto enojo el cuerpo inconciente del rubio, que ahora estaba acostado en una de los futones de la casa donde ellos habitaban de momento.

- Lo hacemos por Sasuke-Kun.- Dijo Karin, también hastiada de tener que hacer algo que no quería...Pero por mandato de Juugo tenía que curar las heridas de Naruto.- Por cierto, ¿dónde está él? -

Suigetsu alzó los hombros en gesto de no saber.

- No importa.- Susurró luego Karin. Entendía que tal vez Sasuke estaba haciendo cosas más importantes, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Naruto.- Es extraño, hace poco pude notar que el chakra de este chico bajaba a una velocidad sorprendende...pero ha sido capaz de mantenerse...a un nivel bajo, pero de sobra para vivir.-

- ¿Ah si? - Suigetsu quedó pensativo mirando el cuerpo inconciente.- Me pregunto quién será...quizás Sasuke lo conoce...-

- _¡Imbécil! _Si Sasuke-Kun no ha dicho nada sobre él, quiere decir que no lo conoce.-

- _¿Cómo que imbécil? ¡Maldita mujerzuela! _-

Cuando Juugo entró a la habitación para ver el estado del rubio, se encontro con Suigetsu sobre Karin, y con el codo de éste metido dentro de la boca de ella haciendo presión, tal vez para ahogarla... Juugo suspiró cansado.

- ¿Quieren parar ya? Sasuke llega en cualquier momento y si los encuentra así...Bueno, la cuestión es que los necesita vivos a los dos.- Juugo se sentó al lado de Naruto, mientras Suigetsu se incorporaba y Karin trataba de que el aire entrara a sus pulmones nuevamente.- _No entiendo como soporto a estos locos, te envidio_...- Lamentó Juugo, mirando con pena a Naruto.

---

No sabía si el corazón le latía con fuerza porque vería a Naruto nuevamente, o si era por la posibilidad de que él le pudiera dar alguna pista de Itachi. '_Quizá ninguna de las dos, quizá tengo miedo de que esté muerto._' Tal idea le probocó un vuelco en el estómago...Si Naruto moría ¿qué? Hace algunos años la idea lo hubiese aterrado, pero ahora debía estar calmado. Debía, porque no lo estaba para nada.

Decidió que afrontar la situación lo más rápido que pudiera le iba a ahorrar una gran molestia. Así que entró al cuarto donde debían estar Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo y Naruto.

Cuando entró a lo primero que dirigió la vista fue al cuerpo inconciente del rubio. Tenía la cabeza vendada y suponía que el torso y las demás extremidades también; sintió una rabia inusual al pensar en todo el daño que Itachi le había hecho al cuerpo de Naruto. Sasuke movió levemente la cabeza negando, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas.

- La verdad es que no tenía heridas profundas, no entiendo por qué sigue inconciente.- Explicó Karin.

'_O sea que no está muerto_.' Pensó Sasuke, confundido del repentino alivio que comenzaba a sentir.

- Karin, creo que deberías cambiarle la ropa porque esta toda ensangrentada.- Opino Juugo, mirándo la camiseta blanca que el rubio traía puesta y que efectivamente, al igual que su pantalón y sudadera, estaba toda manchada de sangre.

- Oh, si...tienes razón. Ya me había antisipado a eso, y saqué una _yukata_ de Sasuke-Kun...- Karin sonrió nerviosa esperando a que Sasuke no se enojara por tomar sus cosas sin permiso.- Es que las de Juugo son muy largas y definitivamente no voy a tocar algo que haya tocado Suigetsu anteriormente...- Karin puso una expresión de asco con la cara después de la explicación.

- Mejor desvistanlo rápido.- Sugirió Juugo, echándole solo una mirada a Suigetsu, que se acercaba _peligrosamente_ al cuello de Karin con un cordón que había sacado de por ahí.

Sasuke ignoró el pleito que se llevaban Suigetsu y Karin, sólo para fijar su mirada en Naruto. Karin comenzaba a quitarle la camiseta al rubio, dejándo al descubierto su torso, el Uchiha comenzó por examinar cada detalle de éste y sintió como el corazón volvía a laterle violentamente.

'_Detente._' Rogó el pelinegro.

- Mhhh...-

Un quejido del rubio paralizó a todos. Karin dejó de jalar la camiseta, al mismo tiempo en que los ojos color azul del rubio se iban abriendo y sus brazos se movían en busca de apoyo para incorporse.

'_Detente_.' Sasuke miró con detalle todos los movimientos del rubio, sabía que cuando le tocara mirarlo a los ojos simplemente se iba a desmoronar, cosa que no tenía que pasar, ¿por qué iba a pasar? '_Maldito Naruto_.'

El rubio alzó la mirada, sus ojos azules profundos se clavaron en cada uno de los miembros de Hebi. Luego, sin reacción alguna al ver a Sasuke (cosa que le llamó la atención al pelinegro), paseó su mirada por todo el cuarto, y se tocó el lado derecho de su estómago poniendo una leve expresión de dolor...fue ahí cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que el sello del Kyuubi _ya_ no estaba.

- _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ -

**Continuará. **

Hola :D

Aquí traigo un nuevo fic!

Jejeje (: Acabo de terminar el primer capítulo y me tiene satisfecha (aaah yo siempre quejandome de mis primeros capítulos XD menos de este jajaja).

A ver, que puedo decirles... o.o no se me ocurre absolutamente nada! Solamente que: ojalá les guste esta nueva historia, y no se preocupen, no voy a dejar de lado Saku (para aquellos que leen ese fanfic).

Ah si, también quería hacer dos aclaraciones. La primera, para quellos que no saben qué es una _yukata_...es un kimono que pueden usar tanto hombres como mujeres, y sirve más bien para llevarlo vestido en la casa (es más liviano, no lleva tantas capas). La segunda, no tenía muy claro en que lado del estómago Naruto lleva el sello del Kyuubi, y espero haber acertado en que lo lleva en el lado derecho (si alguien fuera tan amable de corregirme si estuviera equivocada, pliiis xD).

Buenu, eso sería hasta ahorita.

Si me dejaran un review sería muuuuuy feliz, si no...pues para la próxima podría ser jejeje :)

Nos vemos en el próximo capí! Que lo disfruten!

_S a l u d o s_

att. Reverie


	2. Perdurable

**Ocean Mind**

Capítulo segundo.

_**Perdurable**_

Sentía como un rumor, un ruido bajito proveniente del piso de abajo. Se había despertado recién y los párpados, aún pesados, no le permitieron abrir los ojos de inmediato e incoporado como se hallaba, se mantuvo con la no-vista fija en algún punto de la habitación indecifrable. Pero, ¿por qué estaba despertando? ¿es que se había dormido en algún momento? Los ruiditos de abajo lo desconcentraban y no le permitían pensar con claridad, ¿había _ya_ pasado la mañana? ¿se habría vuelto a dormir cinco minutos después de haber soñado con Naruto? Y _Naruto_... Inmediatamente sus párpados se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver las orbes negras, como lagunas profundas, tan confusas e impresionadas.

El día de ayer pasó como una visión rápida por sus recuerdos, tanto que se perdió de varios detalles. Lo único claro que tenía era que habían encontrado a Naruto, malherido y casi muerto, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. _Y eso le reconfortaba. Enormemente. _Evitó sonreir más por orgullo que por otra cosa y decidió levantarse. Pero lo que aún no entendía era por qué se hallaba acostado...

Se ajustó la manga recaida de su hombro izquierdo sobre su lugar y un tanto tambaleante, se levantó de su futón.

Las voces de abajo se oían despacito, obviando uno que otro alarido histérico de Karin, a los que ya estaba acotumbrado, pues eran tan o peor que los chillidos que solía pegar Naruto en su época. Y esta vez no pudo reprimir la mínima sonrisa que se curvó en sus labios, meláncolica, triste. A veces extrañaba su voz, tan estridente; tan llena de vida que él mismo llegó a contagiarse alguna vez de su alegria. Y eso eran los momentos que más añoraba, esos momentos en los que no había oscuridad, no había venganza ni Itachi, sólo estaba Naruto y su optimismo. Pero todo parecía un rumor lejano, como las voces que oía provenientes del piso de abajo; la risa, las marquitas en las mejillas de su amigo, el pelo rubio, los ojos azules, el _dattebayo!_,todo conformaba un recuerdo lejano, incalcanzable.

Cuando se halló en el piso de abajo las voces se callaron. Posiblemente Juugo o Karin habían pedido silencio al _invitado _y conociendo el carácter impulsivo e hiperactivo del rubio, a Sasuke no le soprendía que hubiera estado armando un escándalo pidiendo verlo a él o cuestionandose el por qué se hallaba en la casa de _Hebi_. Este pensamiento lo tranquilizo, no sabía por qué pero desde el _reencuentro_ en la guarida subterránea de Orochimaru, que una tranquilidad se había apoderado de él porque había visto a Naruto, y seguía siendo el mismo chico revoltoso, gritón y molesto que había conocido. _Al menos su personalidad no había cambiado, y eso alegraba a Sasuke._

El chirrido débil de la puerta corrediza alarmó a todos los que se hallaban dentro de la pequeña habitación y cuando Sasuke entró, se topó con la típica escena de una _familia _mientras toma la merienda de la tarde. _Tan terrorífico como cierto_. Sasuke entró dando un paso lento, tan lento que llegaba a ser molesto; pero esto pasó desapercibido por el grupo ya que tan pronto como el pelinegro puso un pie en la habitación Karin pegó un alarido de felicidad y alivio.

- ¡Aggggh, cállate idiota! - Y ahí estaba el sutil de Suigetsu.

- Hey, calma, que hay un invitado presente.- Y el siempre conciliador de Juugo.

Pero fuera del gríterio armado entre Suigetsu y Karin y los ánimos de Juugo por tratar de calmarlos, a Sasuke le faltó oir una voz. Una voz que no había oido en mucho tiempo y que sabía que se hallaba presente en ese momento en la habitación. Sus ojos se redirigieron por toda la habitación, hasta que sus pares de ojos negros hallaron a los azules. Naruto se hallaba sentado sobre sus propias piernas, con una yukata blanca puesta, el pelo rubio medio revuelto, algunos rasguños adornaban su cara...pero había algo raro en su postura, en su manera de mirarlo. Su mirada parecía confusa y compungido, como si no se sintiera a gusto en el lugar donde se hallaba. Esto último era entendible pero Naruto siempre lo miraba con esa mirada desafiante como corroborandole con la vista su ideal de llevarlo a Konoha con vida. Pero ahora...

- Él es Sasuke.- Escuchó la voz de Juugo muy por lo lejos, como un susurro. Y vio como Naruto asentía y guardaba silencio, sumiso y con el ceño fruncido, todavía incómodo. La visión de Sasuke se nubló de repente, y las piernas le temblaron; inmediatamente Karin lo sujetó con cuidado por la espalda, apoyándolo con ambas manos. Y lo recordó...recordó la parte de esa misma mañana que había tratado de ignorar. "Naruto había levantado la vista ya, confundido, y había preguntado: _¿Quienes son ustedes?"_, incluyéndolo a él, pasándo la vista por él y no sintiendo nada. Naruto había perdido la memoria.

Juugo dejó de acompañar a Naruto para servirle de soporte a Sasuke y que éste pudiera sentarse tranquilo frente al recién llegado. Escuchó clarito como el rubio le preguntaba en voz bajita a Suigetsu: _¿Está enfermo?_ a lo que Suigetsu respondía con un gesto despectivo, restándole importancia. Cuando el Uchiha se pudo ubicar bien, ya más tranquilo y con la visión clara de los hechos pidió respuestas:

- ¿Qué me pasó?-

- Te desmayaste.- Respondió Juugo, escueto.-No has comido bien así que _creo_ que es normal.-

Sasuke prefirió no preguntar más, pues él siempre comía lo justo y jamás le había pasado eso. Estaba seguro que todo se debía a la pronta impresión de encontrar a Naruto de nuevo.

- Y...- Suigetsu rompió el silencio formulado luego de la respuesta de Juugo; parecía impaciente y nervioso.-¿Quién es éste?- Preguntó, señalando con un gesto de cabeza al rubio que se hallaba a su lado.

- El _jinchuuriki_ de Konoha.- Dio por toda respuesta el Uchiha. Le costaba mirar a Naruto, y decir su nombre...¡pero claro que le costaba! Si Naruto estaba sentado frente a él, mirándole como a un extraño, sin saber su nombre ni su paradero...ni qué demonios hacía en una casa con cuatro ninjas y herido. _Las cosas debían ser complicadas, claro. _

- Itachi le busca entonces.- Dijo Karin.

- No creo.- Sasuke dirigió su vista hasta la parte del estómago de Naruto, cubierto por la yukata y debajo por vendas.- Itachi ya obtuvo lo que quería. Le ha extraído al _biju_.-

- Imposible.- Declaró Suigetsu, ya molesto.- El mocoso está vivo...-

- Yo tampoco me lo explico.- Sasuke dijo esto último en tono pensativo, con la mirada perdida en el rubio.

Naruto por su parte se mantenía en silencio, cohibido ante las extrañas personalidades presentes en la habitación. Poco entendía realmente y las ganas de disipar sus dudas eran extremas; se sentía perdido, desorientado, confundido y sentía el corazón laterle tan rápidamente que le costaba abrir la boca para articular una palabra porque el grupo presente le daba miedo. ¿Cómo es que había ido a caer allí?

- Naruto ¿no?- Dijo Juugo de repente, a lo que Sasuke levantó la cabeza sorprendido.- Lo dice en tu identificación ninja. Por suerte Itachi no se la llevó.- El Uchiha vio como Juugo efectivamente mantenía entre sus dedos una especie de credencial a la que daba vuelta y vuelta para examinarla.- Aquí dice que eres originario de Konoha. Y que has realizado varias misiones ninja...eemp, tus compañeros de equipo son Haruno Sakura, Sai y el capitán Yamato. _¿O no?_- Y Juugo quiso corroborarlo no mirando al dueño confundido de la credencial, sino a Sasuke, quien asintió a cada palabra dicha por su compañero. Entonces Juugo, con una sonrisa mediana en el rostro le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro a Naruto, quien se exaltó ante el contacto y levantó la vista hacia el ninja.- ¿Tú no recuerdas nada de esto, cierto?-

Naruto negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

- Ni la persona que te atacó ni por qué lo hizo...¿o me equivoco?-

Naruto negó nuevamente.

- ¿Y no conoces a ninguna persona aquí presente?-

Esta vez Naruto demoró en contestar. Y fijó su vista por dos milécimas de segundo en Sasuke. Con duda, se llevó una mano al mentón y pareció meditarlo un poco pero finalmente negó.

- Ya veo. Entonces tendrás que quedarte con nosotros...- Los alaridos de Karin y las quejas de Suigetsu no demoraron en aparecer; estaban completamente en contra de tener que alojar a un miembro de la hoja y encima tener que ocuparse de él...

Pero muy lejos de las quejas de Suigetsu y Karin, Juugo y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas llenas de significado. Sasuke sabía que lo que pretendía Juugo era averigüar qué relación tenía él con Naruto y si éste último formaba parte importante de la vida del Uchiha, o al menos, de la vida que llevó en Konoha. Y Sasuke no podía apartar la vista del inusual huésped...

- ¡Está bien! ¡Si quieres quedarte tendrás que hacer los quehaceres de la casa! - Soltó Karin.

- Naruuuuto ¿ehh? - Suigetsu pasó un brazo por la encorbada espalda de Naruto, quien parecía encojerse más con cada gesto amable, tanto de Suigetsu como de Juugo.- _¿Eso no es un condimento para la comida?_

- ¿Y tu nombre no significa "_agua de desagüe_"? - Se burló Karin, con una sonrisa sardónica adornándole el rostro.

Naruto rió despacio ante la broma y la manera en cómo Suigetsu y Karin reñían en frente de él, pero un dolor en el costado derecho de su abdomen no se lo permitió más y tuvo que apretar con su mano el costado que le dolía, cerrando un ojo por la punzada que sintió nuevamente al ejercer presión en la zona. Aparte de sentirse perdido, con la cabeza dandole vueltas y temeroso de la persona que se hallaba frente a él (llámese Uchiha Sasuke), ¿tenía que estar herido? Encima aquellos que se hacían llamar _Hebi _(como se presentó Juugo en un comienzo) no parecían en lo absoluto preocupados por él, sino por el beneficio que él traería futuramente al grupo...Naruto entendía poco, y dentro de esa nimiedad que entendía, lo único rescatable era que buscaban a un tal Itachi, su supuesto agresor. No sentía rabia contra él pero...por lo menos podría haberlo dejado sólo herido, sin embargo ¿tenía que haberle borrado la memoria también? Naruto no sabía nada de sí mismo, con suerte su nombre...y encima era un nombre de condimento. Valla suerte la que tenía.

Muy lejos de las meditaciones y del mismo Naruto se hallaba un Sasuke pensativo, estupefacto. Frente a él no estaba la persona que alguna vez quiso (si es que lo quería aún y su mente, desafiante a su corazón, se inclinaba más por el no que por el sí). El nuevo Naruto le provocaba rechazo, no lo iba a negar, y en ese mismo instánte tenía unas ganas imperiosas de marcharse, de no verlo más. Mejor hubiera sido dejarlo ahí medio muerto ¿no? Pero claro...por el bien de Hebi, del plan, tuvieron que salvarlo.

Naruto se veía indefenso, confuso y simplemente...._simplemente_ no podía dejarlo. Y eso lo había aceptado hace mucho tiempo, desde la primera vez que decidió que su deber era cuidarlo por encima de quien fuese, desde los doce años cuando admitió que sentía algo más por él (algo inapropiado según su visión) pero que trató de disfrazar hasta que no pudo más...pero esos eran sólo recuerdos. Y de nada servía ahora recordar. Sasuke cerró los ojos con gesto de cansancio...Naruto permanecía sentado frente a él todavía y evitaba mirarlo, eso lo irritaba, el Naruto de antes lo miraba siempre...no como él quiso que lo mirara, pero lo miraba al fin y al cabo, desafiante, furioso...

- ¿Recobraré mi memoria?- Preguntó Naruto y fue la primera vez que habló. Sin tono chirriante, sin gritos, sólo en un tono suave, inusual de él. _No era él. _

- Depende.- Respondió Juugo, amable como una madre. Por eso Sasuke solía pensar que era la _madre_ del grupo.- Depende de cómo hayas perdido la memoria. Si se debe a que te quitaron a _Kyuubi_, puede que no la recobres jamás...pero si se debe a un golpe o algo parecido, puede que tus recuerdos vallan apareciendo solos...-

Naruto asintió y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar. Le habían dicho que era un ninja y que tenía tres compañeros de equipo: Sakura, Sai y Yamato. Pero a medida que desplegaba su imaginación y trataba de imaginar cómo eran menos recordaba. Era como tener un hueco en la cabeza, un enorme vacío. Suspiró cansado y levantó la vista nuevamente, topándose con la mirada hostil del que tenía cabello y ojos negros...

Iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo pero el Uchiha se levantó violentamente y dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta corrediza sonoramente.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke-Sama?-

La pregunta de Karin llegó lejana a sus oídos y cuando estuvo solo en su habitación, se apoyó en la puerta de ésta y cerró los puños con fuerza, dolido, impotente...

_Ése no era Naruto. _

**Continuará...**

Emps hola o.o

No sé qué me dio por continuar _Ocean Mind_ XD será porque estoy volviendo lentamente a caer en las redes del Sasunaru (son una pareja inmortal, es cierto).........no me gusta para nada la continuación porque yo esperaba escribir algo más de humor y esto no lo tiene para nada...de hecho, lo escribí con mi yo-emo XDD a pesar de eso espero que les guste...si no, estoy de acuerdo :D jajaja...

Un adelanto del tercer capí: apareceran recuerdos de Sasuke...:O oh my god! y más Sasunaru...a ver que hace Sasu ahora que su Naru ha perdido la memoria jaja D que mala que soy muajajaja!

Bueee, eso sería......

Muchos _S a l u d o s_ !

y gracias por la paciencia!!!!!

att. M. Reverie~


	3. Ataduras

**Ocean Mind**

Capítulo tercero.

_**Ataduras**_

_Oh well i don't mind, you don't mind_

_Cause i don't shine if you don't shine. _

Recuerda que en el pasado siempre le gustó mirar a Naruto. No sabía, y aún sigue sin saber qué lo llevaba a contemplarlo durante tanto tiempo, en la lejanía, donde nadie pudiese verlo, donde Naruto no lo viese a él. Porque le aterraba. Es verdad, y hoy lo recuerda con un poco de vergüenza porque siempre sintió un miedo atroz a que el rubio lo pudiera mirar a él y darse cuenta de todas las cosas que sentía. _Cosas tan reconditas en su pecho, tan oscuras pero que a la vez irradiaban una luz tremenda_. Porque cuando estaba con Naruto, era inexplicable, pero sentía que por un determinado tiempo, eterno para él, se olvidaba de todo. No había venganza, no había rabia, no existía Itachi...Sólo él y su sonrisa, sus marquitas en la cara y sus ojos azules. Y ahora se sentía...perdido. Si el rubio no estaba, ¿qué le quedaba? Itachi parecía un objetivo vacío, sin sentido. _¿Qué le quedaba? _Trató de alejar esos pensamientos, sin embargo, no pudo. _Lo sabía, maldición, sabía que luego de Naruto no había nada..._

- ¿Lo extrañas? - Juugo a su lado. Juugo parecía su madre, siempre utilizando esa terrible intuición que poseía.

No respondió. Tampoco tenía la obligación de hacerlo. Ambos observaban como Naruto, vestido con _su_ yukata blanca, colgaba la ropa húmeda en un cordel atado en dos árboles siendo supervisado por Karin.

_Por supuesto que sí_. Hubiera sido la respuesta del Uchiha si Juugo no se hubiera alejado para ir a calmarle los ánimos a Karin, que no dejaba de someter a Naruto. Y el rubio parecía que con cada palabra se hacía más y más pequeño...Tan sumiso, tan falto de personalidad...

_Cállate, dattebayo!! _

Y en su mente el rubio siempre gritaba, diciendo las mismas palabras incoherentes de siempre: _¡¡Te llevaré de vuelta a Konoha, Sasuke, así sea sin un brazo o una pierna!! _Y Sasuke creía esas palabras, creía a Naruto capaz de todo...incluso ahora, sin memoria y desorientado como se hallaba, creía en él. Quizás por eso le permitía seguir con vida, para que cumpliera esa tonta promesa...Porque luego de matar a Itachi lo único que quería era estar con él.

_Sa-Sasuke... _

Y recordó el tartamudeo de su nombre en los labios del rubio. La manera en como le temblaba la mandibula a él en el momento de la confesión, cuyo hecho se suscitó sin tacto ni romanticismo. Sintió luego como el calor de la espalda de Naruto desaparecía y se despegaba de la suya, con intención de mirarlo a la cara, pero no lo hizo y se quedó ahí, separado de él...Minutos atrás ambos habían estado sentados espalda con espalda, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin decir ni una sóla palabra. Siempre había sido así, sin palabras, sólo miradas llenas de significado. Pero él lo había malinterpretado todo al parecer, porque Naruto no sentía lo mismo por él.

_Lo siento. _

Y había salido corriendo hacia su casa.

Desde ese momento decidió que no le importaba. Que sumando la venganza contra su hermano y esto, ya no tenía motivos para estar en Konoha. Lo mejor era alejarse de todo y no tener que toparse con la cara asqueada de su mejor amigo nunca más. Y aunque Naruto jamás lo miró raro ni hizo comentario alguno luego de la confesión, todo era distinto...

El aire comenzó a soplar más fuerte y sintió como el rocío de la ropa húmeda le daba en la cara, sintiéndo una sensanción resfrescante entre tanto calor.

- ¡¡Naruto, anda y échale aire con este abanico a Sasuke-Sama!! _¡Rápido!_ - La orden de Karin le llegó de sopetón a los oídos y a los pocos segundos ya tenía a un Naruto con la vista baja echándole aire suavemente en la cara.

Se sentía a gusto a su lado.

_No era lo mismo pero,..._

- Ayer quería darte las gracias...- Susurró Naruto de repente.-Pero te marchaste.-

Sasuke giró la cabeza para mirar ahora la cabeza alzada de Naruto; le miraba directamente con las cejas curvadas en señal de que estaba apenado, ¿o asustado? Cerró los ojos con fuerza de un segundo a otro y agachó un poco la cabeza, dejándo que su mentón chocara con su propio pecho.

- No entiendo por qué me _rechazas_.- Susurró finalmente y a Sasuke la situación le pareció rídicula, casi para la risa. Pero sus labios estaban muy lejos de separarse para dejar escapar una carcajada, de hecho, se encontraba mudo. Y recordó muchas cosas: las pocas veces que había visto a Naruto triste y las veces que lo había visto, lo mucho que le afectaba. Pero ahora...observó con cierta hostilidad al rubio. No era su culpa claro..._nunca lo fue_. Pero la gente no supo apreciarlo, sobre todo en su niñez; nunca lo vieron ni lo trataron como se debía...Por eso a _este_ Naruto debía afectarle también: porque la sensación de rechazo no desaparecía. Y recuerda que Naruto siempre se esforzó al máximo por ser aceptado...

- No hago tal cosa.- Respondió y en un acto reflejo o para acompañar sus palabras con algo, le quitó de las manos el abanico al rubio para abanicarse él mismo. De repente de había dado más calor que el usual...

- No me miras ni me hablas...- Corroboró el otro, y su voz sonó tan débil, tan trémula...¡¡Por Dios, que ese no era Naruto!!

- Claro que...-

- _Mírame_.- Sasuke apartó la vista de inmediato. No podía. No. No a éste. No podía mirarlo como a él. Naruto siempre quiso que lo mirara como a un igual, un rival digno...pero él se lo tomó de otra forma, claro, y lo arruinó. No quería cometer el mismo error dos veces.- _¿Qué tengo de malo?_ -

_¿Qué tengo de malo?_

Naruto le había preguntado eso un día. No se tomó la pregunta en serio, de hecho, recuerda vagamente qué le respondió: "Nada, sólo eres un dobe.". Y Naruto había sonreído entrecerrando los ojos. Ahora comprende que el rubio se había sentido aceptado por primera vez, con todos los defectos que la demás gente tanto recalcaba pero que a él jamás le importaron.

Respiró hondo y agitó su mano para que el abanico le propocionara más aire. Naruto continuaba expectante con sus manos en sus rodillas, esperando algo, una respuesta, lo que fuese y Sasuke lo único que quería era alejarlo de si.

- Tenías un monstruo dentro de ti.- Respondió Sasuke, con la respiración dificultosa y pronunciando las palabras con lentitud. Tenía en la cabeza hecha la frase para el rubio pero le costaba pronunciarla, no quería...no quería lastimarlo.- _Cualquiera se alejaría de ti si su vida corre peligro con el sólo hecho de estar a tu lado_.-

No quiso mirarlo y supo sólo por el ruido de sus pasos que se había marchado dentro de la casa. Sin decir nada.

- ¿Sasuke? - Escuchó la voz de Juugo a su lado, tan serena que le resultó conciliadora.

- ¿Ah? -

- Eso no fue muy amable.- Y esas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón como un cuchillo, peor que el reto de una madre verdadera.

**%%%$$%%%**

Naruto se afirmó el costado izquierdo de su pecho, con fuerza, con las uñas. No entendía por qué dolía tanto.

Sabía que no era la impotencia de no recordar nada, ni la frecuente rabia que sentía en su interior (últimamente sentía muchas ganas de gritar), ni el hecho de encontrarse continuamente asustado en una casa con personas que no conocía...era el rechazo, el repudio de los otros para con él. _¿Por qué son así? Si el jamás les había hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué eran tan injustos? _

Se dejó caer hasta el piso y así, se abrazó a sí mismo, juntando su mentón con su pecho.

Y parecía que el tal Sasuke reunía a todas esas personas, a todos aquellos que lo trataron mal por alguna razón. Pero...¿era capaz de recordarlo realmente? En su memoria vacía no había nadie, ni una cara, ni una palabra ni frase que recordara. Era sólo la sensación de tristeza en su corazón, el dolor de no haber sido querido por nadie nunca. Si Sasuke decía la verdad y él realmente había sido un monstruo antes de que le quitaran al supuesto _biju_ de nueve colas...

Un ruido de pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos y se limpió la cara anteriormente húmeda, se incoporó un poco y pegó la espalda a la pared, aún sentado en el piso. Seguramente eran Karin o Juugo, que no se cansaban de molestarlo...la primera con órdenes y el segundo con su excesiva amabilidad....quizás por eso y fuera del miedo que le tenía, la única persona que le agradaba de la casa era Sasuke, porque él no hablaba ni molestaba a nadie, pero claro...tenía que aborrecerlo.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y la sombra inconfundible del líder de Hebi hizo entender a Naruto dos cosas: o venía a echarlo de su guarida momentánea o a disculparse. Y sinceramente, se inclinaba más por la primera que por la segunda.

Sintió una pequeña molestia en su estómago, ligera pero ineludible y por acto reflejo una de sus manos cayó en su estómago, apretándolo débil. Sasuke lo miraba desde la puerta, no enfadado, tampoco serio, parecía que sus cejas se contraían en una ligera expresión de pena.

- _No es tu culpa_.- Comenzó diciendo y Naruto cada vez entendía menos. El ojinegro se acercó a él y se puso en cunclillas. Sus rostros quedaron uno frente a otro, tanto que Naruto sentía la respiración alterada de Sasuke chocarle en la punta de la nariz.- _Fueron ellos los que no supieron verte_.-

- ¿Quienes? - Y Naruto parecía en un trance, no podía apartar su mirada de los ojos negros, como si éstos con sólo mirarlos le mostraran toda su vida..._fueran toda su vida_.

_Has sido la primera persona que me ha visto realmente, ¿sabes Sasuke-teme? _

Y la voz chillona del rubio resonó en la mente de Sasuke, no tan alegre como siempre; marcada con un toque melancólico. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató que estaba en el límite, entre el Naruto de antes y el de ahora. Y se dio cuenta que se hallaba atado a él, y no había forma de desarmar los nudos que los unían porque cada vez que él trataba de desaferrarse se enrredaba más, como en un círculo vicioso.

Recorrió con la yema de los dedos la mejilla derecha de Naruto, éste cerró el ojo por impulso, nervioso, pero sin dejar que Sasuke lo tocara. Los dedos el pelinegro finalmente se detuvieron en el mentón del rubio y sujetándolo con suavidad le alzó un poco el rostro. Las mejillas de Naruto tomaron un color más rosado, encendido y la cara la sentía caliente...cada roce del Uchiha le robaba el alma.

_Cuando me tocas es como si me quemara. _

Aquella frase atravezó la mente de Sasuke, rápida, como un rayo. Pero no oyó la voz de Naruto sino la suya propia, porque aquella línea no fue más que un pensamiento sagaz de su niñez en cierta circunstancia del que tiene un vago recuerdo. _Sólo sabe que había rozado alguna parte del cuerpo de Naruto, quizás su mano y había pensado eso... _

Ahora se sentía como si él estuviera quemando a Naruto o ambos se quemaran mutuamente.

¿Podría ser posible tocarlo así y que el acto no tuviese ninguna consecuencia futura? ¿Podía ser feliz por una maldita vez en su puta vida y luego olvidarlo todo? _A Naruto no le afectaría, no a éste por lo menos. _Pero él, ¿querría tener más en un futuro?

Miró a Naruto a los ojos, esos ojos confeccionados con el mismo cielo, como si hubieran recortado un pedazo de éste y se lo hubieran puesto en el iris al rubio. _Lo hipnotizaban_.

Entonces comprendió que quizás sí había una oportunidad. Naruto no era él mismo pero en esencia Sasuke estaba seguro que lo seguía siendo, que en alguna parte de la mente del rubio estaban guardados todos sus recuerdos...No se podían haber ido con Kyuubi ¿cierto? Entonces, si era como él creía en estos días, sólo en estos días (y aunque llegasen a contar sólo dos o tres o cuatro) él podía estar con Naruto. Especulaba, o tenía la creciente certeza de que al ojiazul _La Hoja_ ya lo había comenzado a buscar y que la orden de capturarlo a él ahora era más personal: ni a Tsunade, ni a Sakura ni ningún otro amigo de Naruto se iba a quedar tranquilo con la desaparación del rubio. _Y menos si se enterasen que se encontraba con Hebi_.

Los días estaban contados y Naruto ya sabía que tenía otros amigos y que no pertenecía al lugar donde se encontraba. Él no era parte de su vida y creyó que así era mejor. Le ahorraba un gran sufrimiento al rubio al haberlo olvidado. _Sólo tenía estos pocos días...y si él le resultaba un completo desconocido, que así siguiera siendo. Por el bien de ambos. _

Fue así que Sasuke acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y besó los labios del rubio. Naruto se estremeció ante el contacto, ningún músculo de su cuerpo reaccionó y sus manos, anteriormente en el pecho del ojinegro se removieron hasta el cuello, aferrándose a éste.

_Era su primer beso y con un total desconocido._

_Era mejor así, ¿no? _

**Continuará... **

Hoooooooolaaaa! :) cómo están?

He aquí el tercer capítulo y no tengo nada que decir, wiiiiiii! XD a nadie le gustan los comentarios del autor jujujuju.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y aquí entre nosotros, disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo (que soy re dramática en realidad ¬¬ con el humor no doy jajajaja).

Y....

Muuuchas, muchiiisiiimas y sincesiiriimas gracias por sus comentarios! algunos me hicieron reir mucho XD! Unos me inspiraron así de repente y otros me dieron el animo que me faltaba para escribir! muuuchas muuuuuchas graaacias!!!

Ahh! y una recomendación XD jaja que soy experta en recomendar canciones y al principio del capí puse un fragmento de _Read my mind _de The Killers que me inspira muuucho! escuchenla!!!! (sólo si quieren XDDU)

Buenooo, esop :) nos veremos en el cuarto capítulo!!! jijijijiji

_S a l u d o s _

att. M. Reverie


	4. Lejano

**Ocean Mind**

Capítulo cuarto.

**Lejano**

_Lejano Naruto _

El sentimiento era remoto y le costaba creer que en aquellas circunstancias siempre apareciece. Aunque más que remoto, Naruto diría que se encontraba oculto, quizás no admitido. Lo que no lograba entender era por qué lo sentía tan vivo dentro de sí, tan a flor de piel. Y siempre aparecía en el mismo momento del día: cuando llegaba a casa agotado luego de alguna misión (cualquiera fuese) y daba una visión global a su departamentito tan...vacío. Naruto pensaba en ello, se lo planteaba cada noche. ¿Por qué le incomodaba tanto la soledad luego de...? si él siempre había estado solo. Se desvestía en su baño entonces, calentaba un poco de agua y luego se sentaba frente al televisor comodamente esperando a que su ramen estuviese listo. _Y eso._ Cada día era lo mismo. No tenía tiempo para salir (misiones y entrenamientos, etc.), tampoco para las citas ( y valla que sí había tenido oportunidades con algunas chicas) y lo peor de todo es que creía haber perdido el interés por aquellas cosas. Pero ninguno de esos puntos era el problema en sí, lo que sucedía es que todas esas observaciones lo llevaban siempre al mismo maldito recuerdo. _Sasuke y su declaración_. Entonces Naruto cerraba los ojos, reprimiendo el grito de enojo que desde hace mucho tiene ganas de liberar y evitando que se note que ha derramado algunas lágrimas, se acomoda en su sillón y se queda ahí.

Se arrepiente de ciertas cosas. De no haberle respondido a Sasuke, por ejemplo. Aún ahora no tiene muy claro qué le hubiese dicho, pero como amigo debió decir algo, no ese patético 'Lo siento' como si sintiese pena por el Uchiha. Pero ¿qué decir? _Sí, también me gustas Sasuke._ No, porque en ese momento no lo sentía. Quería a Sasuke, pero de ahí a gustarle había un trecho demasiado largo..._en esa época_. Ahora todo era muy distinto. Ahora se podía pasar tardes enteras pensando en su mejor amigo y le sorprendía la menera en cómo se sentía y le dolía su ausencia. No podía evitar el imaginarse a Sasuke parado frente a él, seguramente se quedaría como un idiota mudo mirandolo a los ojos, _diciendo lo que no podía expresar su boca_. Que lo extrañaba, que volviera, que en Konoha algún día lo perdonarían (y a la mierda si no lo perdonaban, lo importante era que él lo perdonara) y que...ya no quería sentirse más solo. Porque sin él...

- _'No sé'_.- Pensó. _Sin él me falta algo, algo importante._

Naruto echó una ojeada nuevamente a su pequeño departamento y sin querer pensar más, trató de quedarse domido sin conseguirlo. Cada noche de cada maldito día de su vida se preguntaba si quizás su departamentito se vería más lleno con Sasuke en él. _Y la respuesta lo estremece porque siente que es demasiado tarde para cambiar eso. _

Hoy

_Cercano Naruto _

Se despertó sobresaltado de un sueño confuso.

_Corría tratando de alcanzar a alguien, pero esa persona siempre le llevaba la delantera. _

No se sentía con ganas de calentarse la cabeza tratando de descifrar su sueño, pues sabía que perdería su tiempo si lo intentaba. _No tener memoria era lo peor, ahora sí que lo sentía. _

Se salió del futón lentamente, tratando de no tropezarse porque (y esto sí era molesto) parecía ser bastante torpe en cuanto a movimientos corporales, sobre todo cuando se venía recién despertando. Le extrañó no oír rumores provenientes del primer piso, ni sentir los gritos de Karin ni de Suigetsu. _Se fueron_, pensó. Pero rápidamente tachó la idea en su cabeza pues lo necesitaban, o eso creía Naruto. _Para encontrar al tal Itachi y de paso mis recuerdos si es posible. _No se había generado demasiadas expectativas respecto a lo último mencionado pues Juugo le dejó en claro que también podría haber perdido la memoria por un golpe en la cabeza y no por culpa de su agresor. De una u otra manera, Naruto le restaba importancia.

_'La cosa es que...creo que me gusta estar con Hebi.' _

Sabía que sólo lo estaban utilizando como pista, ya que ni como señuelo servía (como le había dejado en claro Karin en uno de sus ataques de ira) puesto que ya ni del _biju_ se podía regodear. Se tocó el lado derecho del estómago, lamentando el no ser útil realmente. '_Aunque Sasuke dice que no tener biju es...bueno_.' Naruto duda a estas alturas de muchas cosas, menos de lo que siente por Sasuke. Y es que..._es inexplicable_. Para no entrar en detalles complicados, siente una especie de conexión con él. _Como si lo conociera de antes_, cuando lo toca, cuando lo mira, cuando habla...todo es anterior, todo lo siente _como_ pasado. Pero el rubio sabe que es el presente y que es aun mejor así. Tal vez por eso su _bloqueo mental_ continuaba, porque no quería regresar al pasado.

Naruto baja las escaleras, lento, saborea el momento antes de entrar a la pieza donde toman desayuno y posiblemente se halle Sasuke. Pero sufre una tremenda desilusión cuando al momento de entrar no encuentra lo que anhelaba, sino a un muy común Juugo junto a una muy común Karin peleando como siempre con un muy común Suigetsu. '_Baaah...' _

- ¿Dónde está Sas...?-

- Salió temprano.- Le respondió Juugo ágilmente.- No dijo adónde iba.-

- Aaah, en ese caso...- Naruto pensó en salir a buscarlo, pero creyó que sería demasiado y no quería incomodar al Uchiha. Así que optó por sentarse a la mesa y comer lo que fuese.

- Naruto-Kun.- Llamó repentinamente Juugo.

- ¿Ah? -

- ¿No has recordado nada últimamente? - Juugo se hallaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y lo miraba directo.

- No.- Naruto trató de seguir comiento para no tener que contestar más, pero Juugo insistió.

- Sabes que tus amigos te buscan ¿no? - Al no obtener respuesta del rubio, continuó.- Creo que sería sano para ti que te ayudaramos a encontrarlos, podrían contribuir al regreso de tu memoria.- Pero nuevamente fue ignorado por Naruto y Juugo creyó que realmente tendría que decirle lo que iba a decirle.- Sasuke está de acuerdo en ello.-

_Tan! click! _El tazón que sostenía Naruto se cayó de sus manos y rodó derramando todo su contenido bajo la mesa.

- _¡Naruto!_ - Karin le gritó molesta por el arroz que había botado pero con una seña de Juugo se calmó y decidió recogerlo ella.

- Creo que por eso salió, Naruto-kun.- Juugo agachó la mirada, tratando de descrifrar algo en los ojos del rubio pero lo único que los ojos de éste demostraban era desconcierto.- Naruto...sabes que no puedes seguir siempre con nosotros. Tus amigos nos buscan, no somos precisamente buenos y la verdad es que...Sasuke lo hace por tu bien.-

Naruto creyó al principio que Juugo mentía. Pero en cierta forma todo lo que decía tenía sentido...

_Él no pertenecia a ese lugar. Él no pertenecia a ningún lugar (eso sentía) y era como nadar en aguas profundas y oscuras, terriblemente heladas. Su cabeza era un océano y él se hallaba inmerso en él, sin posibilidad de escape, ahogandose dentro de sí mismo, solo, horriblemente solo. _

Sus piernas reaccionaron y lo primero que atinó a hacer fue salir de la casa, sin oír los gritos de Karin y Juugo. Necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke pronto.

%%%$$%%%

_You're my home, _

_so I don't have to get away from you anymore._

Sasuke se detuvo cuando el ruido de una ramita que él mismo había pisado lo desconcentró. Había pasado las últimas tres horas buscando alguna pista de _La Hoja_ y nada. Lo encontraba sumamente raro pues se suponía que andaban a la siga de Naruto, no podía ser que se demoraran tanto tiempo en venir a buscarlo. _Quizás tienen un plan_, pensó, pero descartó la idea porque no se imaginaba a Sakura o a Tsunade esperando un sólo momento para venir en busca del rubio. '_Se deben haber equivocado de ruta, es lo más probable.'_ El Uchiha caminó lentamente por el bosque, pensando en la manera en cómo guiar a La Hoja hacia ese sitio, quizás una pista...pero no quería utilizar a Naruto como señuelo, podían confundirse y atacarlo a él y eso era algo que Sasuke se negaba a que sucediera. Por lo tanto, creía que lo más sensato en esos momentos era esperar...

El sentimiento de _querer _separarse de él era algo desconcertante para el moreno, pero se había transformado en un menester hacerlo ahora.

_'Él tiene derecho a saber de su vida y sólo sus amigos pueden ayudarlo_.' Sasuke entendía qué era lo mejor para Naruto y aquello era precisamente mantenerlo lejos de él, porque él no representaba su presente, el rubio tenía sueños que sólo en Konoha podría concretar y no a su lado...él no podía brindarle nada. Y aquello era lo más triste, creía el Uchiha, porque sabía que Naruto sólo sería feliz lejos de él. '_Ahora que perdió la memoria no me buscará más..._', creía que era lo mejor y muy en el fondo, se alegraba porque reconocía que aún lo quería (después de todo este tiempo...) y que deseaba su felicidad, más que nada.

Cuando su recorrido estaba a punto de terminar y se aproximaba a la base, unos pasos rápidos llamaron su atención y luego de mantenerse en guardia por unos segundos se sorprendió al reconocer el chakra de Naruto. Justo antes de aliviarse por reconocer el chakra del rubio otro más se sumó al de éste y se sopredió porque no era de ninguno de los demás miembros de Hebi. Miró hacia el cielo y no vio nada en la copa de los árboles ni por debajo de ellos...Entonces, cuando Naruto se hizo visible mientras corría hacia él una sombra descendió como un _flash_ desde arriba y se interpuso entre él y Naruto.

- _Sasuke-Kun_.- Murmuró el ninja ya reconocido por el Uchiha.

Naruto miró sorprendido al hombre que se había interpuesto entre él y Sasuke; le daba la espalda pero el rubio lo reconoció casi al momento de verlo. Era uno de los tres miembros que salían en su tarjeta de identificación.

_Sai. _

**Continuará... **

Hooola hooola! :D ajajaja, qué descaro llegar así después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar........mil perdones!! Es que tuve que estudiar excesivamente para la PSU durante todo el año y no tenía tiempo para escribir (aunque muchas veces trataba de continuar el fic pero no me inspiraba....buuu). Pero ya terminé mi última prueba y estoy de vuelta :) jujujuju.

Sólo quiero decir que agradesco su apoyo anterior y espero que la espera haya valido la pena (en mi opinión personal: me gusta el capítulo pero está corto.....lo siento, msndsahdjhd......)

Espero que me sigan leyendo (XDD y me perdonen!!) y de ahora en adelante si actualizaré más rápido :)

Bueno, esop! Ojalá les guste el capi! Cuidense!

S a l u d o s

att. M. Reverie


	5. Regresar

**Ocean Mind **

Capítulo quinto.

_**Regresar**_

_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again,_

_Won't let you get away if we ever meet again. _

- ¡Bastardo! -

El grito a Sai le llegó a los oídos al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para quedar frente a frente con Naruto. No se impresionó al notar que el insulto no iba dirigido hacia él sino al Uchiha, al que a propósito daba la espalda ahora. Tampoco le impresionó el hecho de que Naruto estuviese ignorando su presencia en esos momentos porque siempre sucedía cuando se hallaba Sasuke presente. Aquel pensamiento provocó a Sai un retorcijón en el estómago, inexplicable y estúpido...De cualquier manera, no había tiempo para preocuparse por esas nimiedades, debía enfocarse en rescatar a Naruto y llevarlo a salvo a Konoha.

- Naruto-Kun.- Sai se quedó quieto por unos segundos frente al rubio, logrando que al pronunciar su nombre Naruto le dirigiera la primera mirada.

- ¡Me mentiste! - Pero aquel precioso momento en que logró ser visto duró un segundo, porque Naruto pasó de él y continúo increpando al Uchiha.- Dijiste que podía quedarme, que no te estorbaba en nada...que...- Pero las palabras murieron en la garganta del rubio sin llegar a salir. Sai creyó que Naruto iba a explotar en llanto, pero vio que lograba contenerse y que apretaba los puños con mucha rabia.

- Dije que podías quedarte...- Habló por primera vez Sasuke y su voz sonó tan neutra, tan fría, que a Sai le recordó la primera vez que lo vio en la guarida de Orochimaru..._actuando tan hosco con sus propios amigos_.- Pero no por siempre.-

- _No tengo adónde ir_.- Habló Naruto, con un hilo de voz, sin mirar a Sasuke ni a Sai.

- Sai te llevará a Konoha.-

Sai por primera vez sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda; pocas veces emociones como aquella lo dominaban pero al oír a Sasuke decir esas palabras sintió como si no debiera de estar allí, como si Naruto quisiera que él se marchara de una vez y lo comprobó al momento de mirarlo a los ojos. Naruto se mordía los labios, aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos, sin dejar que caigan. El anbu no logró descifrar la profundidad de los deseos del rubio, sabía con certeza que entre Naruto y Sasuke las cosas siempre habían sido complicadas y era mejor no meterse porque era asunto de sólo ellos dos, pero el Uchiha en estos momentos se empeñaba en hacer volver a Naruto a Konoha..._Sus razones debe tener_, pensó antes de acercarse a Naruto y, como se suponía que debía hacer un buen amigo, posó su mano en el hombro del jinchuuriki.

- Naruto-Kun, he venido a buscarte. Es hora de regresar a casa.- Pero no lograba reacción de parte del rubio, parecía perdido y Sai lo notó por la forma en que miraba el suelo, con esa mirada llena de tristeza e impotencia, como cuando se acordaba de Sasuke. _Parecía que su búsqueda era interminable. Él lo sabía pero se negaba a creerlo, Sasuke no volvería a Konoha._ Sin embargo, Naruto insistía e insistía...y Sai creía que no era bueno dar tanto por una persona como el moreno. Al final, terminaba convenciendose de que sí era probable, después de todo el carácter testarudo del rubio persuadía a cualquier, incluso a él que todavía no confiaba en que los lazos se pudiesen mantener de esa forma tan..._a la distancia_.- Naruto-Kun...- Repitió de nuevo, de manera suave pero el rubio apartó su mano de su hombro con un gesto brusco y, limpiandose disimuladamente (tratando, al menos) los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos. Resignado, se dio la media vuelta y corrió hasta desaparecer entre los árboles en dirección desconocida para Sai.

- Va a buscar sus cosas.- Dejó escapar Sasuke en el momento que vio el amago de Sai de seguir al rubio.

- _No se quiere ir_.- Dijo de pronto Sai.

- No puedo permitir que se quede.-

Con aquello último dicho, Sasuke pasó por el lado de Sai y se perdió también en la espesura del bosque. El anbu se quedó quieto pensando que si seguía a Sasuke (en busca de Naruto, por supuesto) el rubio podría rechazarle como ya lo había hecho tantas veces de manera indirecta, sin embargo esta era _su_ misión y no podía regresar a la villa con las manos vacías. Por acto reflejo o guiado por sus pensamientos, comenzó a caminar sigilosamente por el bosque siguiendo las huellas del Uchiha.

**%%%%$$%%%% **

Sasuke se detuvo a la entrada de la guarida y se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Sai. _Tenía que aclarar algunas cosas respecto al rubio antes de su partida_.

- Naruto ha perdido la memoria.- Por cómo se elevaron las cejas de Sai en ese segundo, Sasuke entendió inmediatamente que no había existido ni la más mínima sospecha antes.- El día que encontramos a Naruto ibamos en busca de Itachi y percibimos un chakra que se extinguía muy rápido, supusimos que había sido alguna víctima de mi hermano y cuando encontramos a Naruto...- Sasuke se detuvo en ese momento y le costó continuar con su narración por las imágenes de ese día pasado.- ...Al parecer él se encontró con Itachi y...-

- ¿El sello? - Sai se adelantó a los hechos y temió lo peor, podía ser que Naruto aparentase verse bien y por dentro su chakra se estuviese muriendo lentamente.

- No está. Creemos que la pérdida de memoria es por un golpe, - Sasuke elevó la vista, mirando las altas copas de los árboles...nubes se venían aproximando, aclarando que el tiempo que seguía no sería bueno.- Por eso es mejor que Naruto se quede en Konoha, ahí está Tsunade quien puede diagnosticarlo mejor.-

- _Ya veo_.- Sai entendió rápidamente el comportamiento pasado del rubio, pero aún le quedaba una duda.- ¿Le has dicho _quién eres tú_?-

Sasuke tembló ante la pregunta, cosa imperceptible para el otro. _¿Qué quién soy yo?_, pensó el Uchiha. _No pienso arruinarle la vida a Naruto de nuevo. Es mejor que él no sepa que yo existí, que yo abandoné a Konoha y traicioné a toda su gente, incluyendolo a él._

- Niegale cualquier cosa sobre mi y haz que toda Konoha lo haga también.- Respondió cortante.

- Él te quiere.- Dijo de repente Sai, y no sabe si le dolió más admitirlo o ver la expresión de indiferencia del moreno. _¿Qué acaso no quedaba ningún lazo entre ellos?_ - A pesar de que no te recuerda, te quiere. Quiere estar contigo y dejaría Konoha por seguirte,...en eso el Naruto de ahora y el de antes son iguales.- Sasuke cerró los ojos al terminar de oír las palabras del anbu, realmente no era bueno para él seguir escuchandolo. Había algo en su mente, un sentimiento pasado que confundía los sentimientos de ahora...sabe que quiere a Naruto de la misma manera que lo quiso antes. _Desmedidamente_. Pero no puede conservarlo, Naruto no debía estar a su lado, sino con gente que no lo lastime todo el tiempo y que le dé una esperanza de encontrar la felicidad y de poder cumplir su sueño.- Sasuke-Kun...-

Pero Sasuke ignoró el llamado de Sai y entró en la casa, tratando de no pensar más, de no sentir más...

**%%%%$$%%%% **

Naruto no tenía muchas cosas así que se demoró muy poco en empacar todo en su mochila. Ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso, concentrado en la banda que tenía entre los dedos en ese momento. Era la banda de Konoha. Quizás una vez se preguntó a sí mismo si realmente ese sería su hogar o si lograría recordarlo al menos. Tal vez sus amigos de la aldea lo ayudarían a rememorar todo. Lo más raro era que aquello no le causaba exaltación, ni siquiera curiosidad. _Debería sentirme agradecido de tener donde llegar_, creyó. Pero dejar la guaridad de Hebi...no lo entendía, pero sabía que dolía más que tener que dejar a todo un pueblo atrás. Era un sentimiento extraño y egoísta, porque no tenía consideración con nadie. Quizás para Sasuke ya era un estorbo y por eso lo botaba y lo mismo con Sai, que había venido de lejos sólo para llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar. _Era un idiota egoísta_, se sentía de lo peor.

Decidido, resolvió que lo mejor era dejar todo atrás. Así que se quitó la yukata de Sasuke y se pusó unos pantalones color naranja y una camiseta blanca. Ya vestido, dejó la ropa que le había prestado Karin en una mesita de la habitación y ajustándose la mochila en la espalda, salió de la pieza. La banda de Konoha seguía en su mano y no sabía por qué la estaba apretando con tanta fuerza en esos momentos, quizás buscaba otra vía para desahogar su dolor en esos momentos en lugar del llanto. Y es que dolía dejar la casa y a todos sus integrantes aunque sólo hubiese compartido con ellos tres días...y _Sasuke_, ya no podía pensar más en Sasuke. No podía descifrar qué sentía exactamente respecto a él, sin embargo era esa duda la que lo mantenía en esos momentos pegado a la mitad de la escalera. _No sé absolutamente nada de él pero siento que ha sido parte de mi vida siempre._ Naruto dejó de pensar cuando se encontró con un par de ojos negros fríos al comienzo de las escaleras, Sasuke estaba ahí detenido, sólo mirándolo.

Por su parte el Uchiha se quedó estático al encontrar al rubio en mitad de su camino, creyó que las cosas serían más fáciles y que Naruto se iría por la ventana o Sai le llevaría. _Pero nada sucede de manera fácil cuando uno se lo propone_. Sasuke miró a Naruto y sintió de la misma forma que cuando le confesó que le gustaba. _Ahora viene el adiós, pero esta vez es definitivo._ Creyó que podía aguantarlo, que sería como repetir una operación que en el pasado fue dolorosa pero que ahora se encuentra superada...pero no. Dolía más que ayer y seguiría doliendo por mucho.

- Naruto.- Y es que cuando lo veía, cuando decía su nombre, cuando se topaba con sus ojos, ya nada importaba. Y siempre sería así, no más que una ilusión. Más aun cuando este Naruto, vestido con su ropa usual, le rememoraba tanto al Naruto pasado, al rubio idiota que no paraba de chillar y decir _dattebayo!_, lo extrañaba, quería que volviera.- _Dobe_...- Llamó en un susurro que Naruto pudo entender y no entender al mismo tiempo.

- No me quiero ir.- El rubio sintió que si cedía al llanto se desplomaría rápidamente ya que las piernas le temblaban con el sólo hecho de mirar a Sasuke.- No lo entiendo, pero yo...quiero estar aquí, contigo. No sé cómo se le llama a ese tipo de sentimiento, nunca he querido estar con nadie, nunca lo he necesitado. De hecho, podría necesitar estar con Juugo o Sai, pero...sólo quiero estar contigo. Solamente te necesito a ti.- Naruto respiró profundo al dejar de hablar, sintiendo que ya podía dominar un poco mejor sus emociones y controlar el temblor de sus piernas. Sin embargo, aún no se atrevía a bajar la escalera.

- No lo entiendes.- _No lo entiendes ahora_, pensó Sasuke. Realmente era díficil tratar con el rubio, siempre había sido un cabezota y en cierta forma, le causaba gracia y nostalgía que lo siguiera siendo sin rescuerdos en su mente.- No es así de fácil...tu y yo no debemos estar juntos.-

- Pero...- Naruto olvidó su miedo y bajó las escaleras hasta quedar un peldaño sobre el moreno.- ¿Tú quieres eso? ¿Es lo mejor? -

Aquél momento fue el primero que Sasuke sintió como si realmente se hayara frente al Naruto de verdad, al Uzumaki que lo buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra para llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. El Uchiha se quedó mudo y detenido como lo estaba antes, sin siquiera alzar una ceja. Naruto pensó que el otro estaba meditando algo, dándole una esperanza innecesaria...¿por qué sería tan cabeza dura? Cuando Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, Naruto pasó por su lado, sin decir nada, ni siquiera le miró y con un portazo abadonó la guarida de Hebi.

**%%%$$%%%**

Sai miró con cierto grado de satisfacción cómo Naruto salía por la puerta de la casa de Hebi. Creyó que sería una buena oportunidad para afianzar sus lazos con el rubio pero cuando lo vio tan molesto pasar por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, pensó que lo mejor era posponer sus planes y llevar al rubio a Konoha lo más rápido posible.

- Vamos, Sai.- Le llamó y el anbu, como despertando de un sueño, sólo atinó a parpadear sin moverse.- Sai...-

- Naruto-Kun...- Naruto lo miraba en esos momentos con una sonrisa que en su vida había visto, pues aunque era sencillamente hermosa, las lágrimas que adornaban las mejillas del rubio eran una clara muestra de que no quería marcharse.- Quizás sea bueno hablar con Sas-

- No importa.- Le cortó el rubio, ahora dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar.- Dijo que era lo mejor para ambos y yo confío en él.-

Sai, sin decir nada, se dispuso a caminar atrás del Uzumaki, ya que dudaba que con su falta de memoria supiera saltar árboles de gran altura. Su llegada a Konoha sería en tres día y Sai no sabía cómo explicar el estado actual del rubio, quizás le echarían la culpa al Uchiha (el cual en realidad le había salvado de la muerte) o la nueva misión sería perseguir a Itachi para recuperar a Kyuubi, aunque Sai dudaba de que ésta última se pudiera concretar. Lo mejor era dejar a Itachi en manos del Uchiha menor. Y el otro problema era cómo convencer a un pueblo entero de no mencionar a Sasuke Uchiha en presencia del rubio..._Quizás Tsunade-Sama pueda hacer algo con eso_, pensó Sai. Si debían reconstruir la memoria del rubio lo mejor era dejar atrás sus obsesión con llevar a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha. En eso estaba de acuerdo...pero _no era justo_. No se suponía que las cosas terminaran así entre ellos dos...Se suponía que Naruto volvería con Sasuke a la villa, no sin recuerdos y sin amigo. Se sintió mal consigo mismo por permitir aquello, pero era decisión de Naruto y éste, por el modo en que caminaba (a zancadas) parecía querer alejarse de la guarida y no volver más.

Cuando cayó la noche y se sentaron bajo un árbol para dormir, Naruto, quien no había mencionado palabra alguna desde el comienzo de su partida, lo miró a los ojos, con las llamas de la fogata improvisada en esos momentos iluminandole el rostro, le preguntó:

- Sai, ¿qué significa _dobe_? -

Y Sai, sin responder, sólo alzando los hombros, entendió todo. Naruto lo miró por unos segundos confudido hasta aburrirse de tanto silencio y, por el cansacio, se quedó dormido.

**%%%$$%%%**

Sai no tenía previsto que comenzara a llover, así que se apresuró en cumplir "su misión" y saltando cada árbol muy ágilmente, con Naruto durmiendo en su espalda, trató de forzar sus piernas más de lo debido para no provocarse o provocarle a Naruto un resfriado. _Sería descortés llevarlo de esa forma,_ pensó apenas vio su objetivo localizado. Descendió del árbol en el que se hallaba y con calma, se convenció de que eso sería lo mejor. Tsunade, al igual que Sakura, lo odiarían por el resto de su vida pero, sabía que podía vivir con ello, además, tarde o temprano concordarían con él. Le costaba tener que dejarlo, después de todo existía un sentimiento de cariño hacia el rubio que no sentía con nadie más, y aunque sabía que Naruto (aun sin memoria y sin recordar al Uchiha) seguía prefiriendo a Sasuke y sólo queriendolo como amigo a él, quería lo mejor para él. _Deseaba su felicidad_.

Las luces de la guarida de Hebi estaban apagadas al igual que las de la habitación del moreno. Lo mejor sería entrar por la ventana sigilosamente, así que saltó hacia ella y la abrió lo más lento posible aunque la lluvia no le favorecía su trabajo. Cuando pudo entrar en la pieza, encontró al Uchiha abrigado entre las mantas de su futón y con total calma, depositó al rubio a un lado del moreno, permitiendo que el rubio, inconcientemente, posara su brazo sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke. El Uchiha abrió sus ojos sólo la cantidad necesaria para ver a Naruto y luego a Sai, quiso refutar pero Sai fue más rápido.

- _Cuidalo_.- Susurró.- Y sólo no le mientas.-

Sai leyó la confusión en el rostro del moreno y adelántandose nuevamente, aclaró:

- Escucha, has dejado ciego a la única persona que me ha interesado en mucho tiempo, debería llevarme a Naruto lejos de ti pero él...siempre te escoje a ti, así que tendrás que tener el valor para tú hacer lo mismo.-

Y con eso último dicho, Sai desapareció de la habitación. Sasuke, con la realidad confundida tras el inesperado despertar, tocó la cara fría de Naruto y haciendo lo mismo que el rubio hacía, lo abrazó para hacerlo entrar en calor. Sólo esperaba que el rubio no se desperara ahora porque le estaba costando un enorme trabajo retener las lágrimas.

**Continuará... **

Actualización! TA-DAN :D

De verdad, perdonen lo mucho que me he demorado, lo que sucede es que me ha costado mucho inspirarme para terminar este capítulo y hoy he escrito con mucho esfuerzo más de la mitad de éste, terminandolo recién. Espero que les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena.

Muchas gracias por sus ánimos y sobre todo por sus comentarios, también por quienes han agregado este fic a sus favoritos a y a sus alertas, muchas gracias de nuevo! :)

La canción del comienzo es If we ever meet again, de Timbaland ft. Katy Perry, es divertida y aunque sé que sólo me gustará un tiempo, creo que va con este capítulo jajajaja.

Bueno, esop! Cualquier duda del fic (porque creo que me he enrredado en algunas ideas) la pueden expresar a través de un review que contestaré en poco tiempo jijijiji :) Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

S a l u d o s

y Fuerza Chile!!!!!!

att. M. Reverie


	6. Corazón

**Ocean Mind **

Capítulo sexto.

_**Corazón **_

"_Él quiere estar contigo y dejaría Konoha por seguirte, en eso el Naruto de ahora y el de antes son iguales"._

Hay palabras y sentimientos que sólo entiende el corazón, pensaba Sasuke. Era de mañana y desde su ventana veía las gotas que la lluvia había dejado resbalar por las hojas de los árboles. Llevaba alrededor de una hora despierto y las palabras de Sai continuaban revoloteando como mariposas molestas en su cabeza. Siempre odió la sensación de sentirse acorralado, de perder el control; porque extrañamente le rememoraba la parte de su niñez en la que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Sabe que aquello no es cuento superado, muy por lo lejos. Podrá tener a Naruto ahora, podrá éste estar acostado en su futón y mantenerse tan apegado a él como si su vida dependiese de aquello pero…no era lo que él quería. No era lo que soñó. No imaginó sentirse culpable por ello, tampoco que el rubio estaría sin memoria…

_Esto no es real_, se dijo. Pero las palabras de Sai lo confundían. ¿Tendrían algún sentimiento en común el Naruto de antes y el de ahora? ¿Serían sus sentimientos acaso? Una parte de él quería que fuera así, porque ser amado por el Naruto de verdad era lo que quería…_lo que siempre quiso_. Si el corazón es capaz de guardar aquellos sentimientos, si es tan fuerte como para lograr eso a pesar de una amnesia severa…¿Sería por eso que el nuevo Naruto parecía tan atraído hacia él? Era la única explicación entendible porque podrían existir varias…

_De alguna manera,_ pensó, sintiendo como Naruto gruñía y se removía en sueños. _Siempre he esperado que él me mire, a pesar de lo que pueda pensar. Siempre he sido yo el que ha buscado su reconocimiento. _Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciar las marquitas en las mejillas del rubio, que se mantenían sonrosadas por el calor del futón, su cuerpo y el de la habitación. Su respiración era suave, sus ronquidos casi inaudibles.

Si comenzaba a pensar…

…durante toda su vida se había inclinado por sentimientos negativos: la soledad, el dolor, la venganza y el resentimiento. Creía, desde que toda su familia murió, que había nacido para ello: para odiar. ¿Qué caso tenía querer a las personas si éstas morían o te abandonaban? Su hermano lo había dejado huérfano y se había largado. ¿Por qué debía creer en sensaciones buenas? La cosa es que simplemente le sucedió. Fue eso lo que le sorprendió de Naruto; no su alegría ni su idiotez sino su fuerza, la luz que irradiaba, la forma en que lo desenganchó de su odio y en su lugar quedó el Sasuke de ocho años que reía y jugaba por todos lados. Naruto le había devuelto lo que él solía ser. Se sintió como un imbécil por sonreír en ese momento y también avergonzado por los rápidos latidos que daba su corazón, miró hacia un lado y vio como los ojos de Naruto lo miraban atentos, abiertos y de forma tan intensa que se sintió desnudo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría despierto observándole?

- ¿Por qué estás en mis sueños? – Naruto entrecerró un poco los ojos, como examinándolo. Sasuke se quedó mudo: por poco olvidaba que el día anterior había echado a Naruto y que éste había vuelto gracias a Sai.- De cualquier manera, no es lo mismo que la vida real. Sai me despertará en cualquier momento.- En ese momento, Naruto se dio la vuelta y quedó acostado dándole la espalda al moreno. Sasuke sintió el impulso de tocarle el hombro para aclararle que esto no era ningún sueño pero Naruto continuó hablando, de forma más temblorosa y débil.

- Jeje, sé que es un sueño y que lo que veo no eres tú y aún así no puedo mirarte a la cara, Sasuke. Llámame un cobarde, dobe, lo que quieras. Sé que lo soy.- Ahora una risita aguda y débil resonó en toda la habitación. Sasuke creyó por un momento hallarse realmente con el Naruto de antes, y se sintió terrible.- Pero siempre quiero verte, siempre quiero encontrarte. Donde sea que me encuentre…siempre veo tu cara.- Sasuke permaneció quieto, el rubio hizo una pausa realmente tortuosa. Afuera el viento se había detenido, los árboles ya no se movían.

- Naruto.- Llamó Sasuke, demandante. Quiso tomarlo del hombre, darlo vuelta y ver si era realmente el Naruto de antes…no podía ser una jugarreta de su subconsciente. No podía.

- Incluso tu voz suena real en este sueño.- Naruto pareció tomar aire en ese momento, una gran bocanada…como reuniendo valor.- Siempre quise decirte algo…No sabía exactamente qué. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo descubrirlo, y ahora que estás aquí…yo…- En ese momento, Naruto se vio forzado a mirar hacia atrás. Sasuke lo tomó del hombro tan fuerte que su voz se cortó y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el sueño acabó. Sasuke se hallaba de nuevo frente al Naruto sin memoria.

_¿Qué había sido eso? _

Sasuke sintió los brazos del Naruto amnésico alrededor de su cuello, y cayó hacia atrás, sobre la almohada del futón. Ni siquiera la dificultad para respirar que provocaba tener a Naruto sobre él le impidió mantenerse en un estado de shock notable. No trato de erguirse ni de apartar al rubio, tampoco quería mirarlo.

No había sido su imaginación. Por un lapso de tiempo el Naruto real había aparecido, estuvo allí. Hablándole como si se tratase de un sueño. Había una parte del subconsciente del rubio que aún guardaba lo que solía ser; su carácter, sus sentimientos, sus metas, todo lo que era él. Quiso apartar al rubio de si, zarandearlo, quizás así _su _Naruto volvía…pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, escondió el rostro en el hombro del rubio, tratando de serenarse; su corazón latía con fuerza, podía escucharlo…abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto, deseando que volviera...

…_aún no era demasiado tarde_.

**%%%$$%%%**

Naruto se sorprendió al notar lo rápido que pueden pasar dos meses. Ahora era verano, los árboles estaban más verdes que nunca y el sol brillaba con demasiada intensidad. Hebi y él se habían trasladado a otra guarida, la primera no había sido descubierta pero Sasuke se aseguraba siempre de cambiar de escondite lo más rápido posible. Lo raro, para Naruto, era que después de despertar acostado en el futón del Uchiha esa noche, sin Sai, había comenzado a tener deseos _extraños_. No sabía cómo explicarse bien pero nunca estaba _satisfecho_…respecto a Sasuke.

Su relación con el Uchiha no había cambiado mucho, no eran una pareja ni nada semejante. Sasuke se volvía fácilmente hostil cuando él le mencionaba siguiera su relación, se ponía irritable con la mención de su pasado y a pesar de que le había contado todo lo acontecido (es decir, la aniquilación completa de su Clan en manos de su hermano) y su posterior huida de Konoha para entrenarse con Orochimaru, no parecía tenerle demasiada estima ni confianza. Como si lo rechazara constantemente, al menos así se sentía el rubio.

_Probablemente si yo volviera a ser el de antes_. Naruto sentía celos de _Naruto_ algunas veces. Sonara estúpido o loco, pensaba que su pasado le quitaba al Sasuke de ahora. ¿Qué entendía _Naruto_ que él no? A veces se sentía tan frenético por sólo ver a Sasuke que corría hasta su habitación, acumulando valor mientras llegaba, y cuando abría la puerta corrediza todo el entusiasmo se iba…y su coraje también.

Había algo que quería decirle, una frase que su mente no recordaba pero que siempre estaba en la punta de su lengua. ¿Qué sería? Quizás _Naruto_ vivía en su interior, en alguna parte y quería que hiciese un trabajo por él.

Si comenzaba a pensar, nunca entendió muy bien por qué su atracción hacia el pelinegro. Desde el punto de vista físico le gustaba bastante (y Naruto juraría que jamás en su vida, aunque estuviera desmemoriado, había visto un ser tan perfecto y hermoso en el mundo) pero respecto al otro aspecto, la actitud del Uchiha no era del todo atrayente. Su actitud fría, sus palabras cortantes, su mirada seria e indiferente…¿Lo quería porque _Naruto_ lo quiso? Siempre quería estar con él, mataba por un poco de su atención y cuando Sasuke lo miraba, algo se removía en su interior, una bestia hambrienta rugía, un deseo de algo más se apoderaba de todo su ser. Como si…

- Juugo-San.- Esa tarde, lluviosa a pesar de ser verano se quedó despierto para ver el amanecer fuera de la guarida. Por suerte Juugo también se hallaba ahí, sentado en el pasto y con su mirada siempre serena mirando el cielo que comenzaba aclarar a pesar de las nubes.

- Naruto-kun, qué madrugador. Sasuke se enfadará cuando se despierte y no estés a su lado.- El comentario, dicho sin dobles intenciones hizo enrojecer al rubio hasta las orejas. Agradeció que Juugo no le estuviese prestando atención en ese momento y se concentrara en la salida del sol.

- Juugo-San…- Naruto había dejado pasar unos pocos minutos, dejando que el pelinaranja disfrutase de la hermosa vista. El mayor se dio la vuelta y notó cómo el rubio movía la boca haciendo un mohín de inseguridad. Probablemente quería decirle algo pero no sabía cómo.- Em, todos tenemos un corazón ¿cierto? –

Juugo lo miró confundido por unos segundos y se vio obligado a ladear la cabeza para pensar.

- Todos.- Ratificó Juugo.- Es lo que nos mantiene vivos, Naruto-kun.-

- Si pero…no me refiero a esa clase de corazón.- Naruto quiso decir que no se refería al músculo que bombeaba sangre sino al corazón más abstracto, ese que guardaba los sentimientos.- Me refiero…todos sentimos…-

- Ajá, todos sentimos.- Juugo se perdió por unos momentos en la maravillosa vista del amanecer, Naruto también lo hizo pero sin perder la concentración en el punto que deseaba aclarar.

- Aunque yo no tenga memoria, ¿pueden dominarme los sentimientos de _Naruto_?...es decir, de mi…- El rubio se sintió incómodo y estúpido al hablar de sí mismo como un ser ajeno, así que agachó la mirada esperando alguna contestación.

- Creo que el corazón de _Naruto-Kun_ es muy fuerte.- Murmuró Juugo. No tenía planeado hacer un comentario en voz alta, pero si algún día tenía la suerte de toparse con el verdadero Uzumaki Naruto le gustaría ver en su mirada el resplandor de aquellas personas que no se rinden, que no conocen el miedo.- ¿Por qué? ¿Has tenido algunos recuerdos? –

- No.- Negó el rubio, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro muy rápido.- No son exactamente recuerdos…creo que siento como sentiría _Naruto_ en ciertos momentos. Digo, algunas veces me pongo como loco buscando algo y voy a dar vueltas en el bosque un rato, muy ansioso y cuando se me pasa vuelvo y no recuerdo por qué quería salir.-

- Ummmmm…probablemente _Naruto-kun_ quiere salir.- Murmuró Juugo.- Nunca conocí a _Naruto-Kun_ pero según se sabe era realmente entusiasta y tenía una voluntad de hierro, quizás sus deseos más profundos viven aún dentro de ti…y sólo quieren escapar.-

Naruto se quedó pensativo un rato. Quería decir eso que en algún momento sus recuerdos volverían ¿y ya? Debían ser las ansías de volver a su hogar, con sus amigos y su familia. Si su voluntad de hierro le provocaba aquellos deseos al Naruto de ahora no cabía duda que debía extrañarlos mucho, a pesar de la presencia de Sasuke.

- Eso quiere decir que _Naruto_ desea volver a casa.- Murmuró Naruto, agachando la cabeza. Un dolor subconsciente, que iba más allá del dolor físico, incluso del psicológico se situó en el corazón de Naruto, era como si alguien le gritara desde dentro –¡No, No, No! – pero él ignoraba aquello.

- Es difícil estar lejos de casa.- Fue lo único que dijo Juugo y algo muy dentro de Naruto se removió con esas palabras. "_Quizás si quiero volver a casa después de todo…_"

**%%%$$%%% **

El rubio se mantuvo quieto sobre el futón esa noche, pensativo. Con los ojos entrecerrados como un zorro se divertía delineando trazos imaginarios en la espalda desnuda de Sasuke, _quizás si se acercaba un poco…_"Agh," pensó. "_Estos deseos extraños de nuevo_…". No es que se esforzara mucho en contener cada deseo, sino que a medida que avanzaba el tiempo aumentaban en cantidad (y en intensidad, por decir) y Sasuke no lo ayudaba mucho. Con su delgado torso al aire y sus no tan marcados músculos…a veces ni Naruto se entendía, pero trataba de no pensar mucho en ello…era raro, y ya lo tenía asumido.

- Sasuke, ¿volverás algún a la villa? – Preguntó como si nada el rubio, alzando la vista de la espalda del Uchiha. El aludido ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, el silencio se prolongó por unos minutos bastante incómodos. Algo dentro de Naruto rugió, y sin entender se sintió cabreado, pero a la vez dolido.

- Deberías estar durmiendo, Naruto. Mañana nos cambiamos a otro lugar.- Fue la escueta no-respuesta del Uchiha menor, a lo que miró de reojo a Naruto, el que permanecía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y un mohín de enojo en la boca. Luego de apartar su mirada de él, Naruto pareció titubear si decir algo o no.

- A-aveces…- Murmuró Naruto, no muy convencido de lo que iba a decir.- sueño que vuelves, ¿sabes? A pesar de que no recuerdo Konoha, en mis sueños aparece…y tú estás ahí. También hay otras personas…¿crees que haya algún problema si vuelves? – Se sintió realmente estúpido al preguntar, ya que sabía la prioridad máxima de Sasuke era matar a Itachi pero luego…¿qué pensaba hacer el Uchiha? – Y-yo sé que puedo ayudar a que lo encuentres, - de repente, sus mejillas se encendieron por vergüenza o porque realmente se sentía un idiota expresando ideas que sabía al Uchiha le importaban un pepino.- pero luego tú…-

- Naruto.- Sasuke se giró de forma violenta hacia el rubio.- Dijiste que querías estar conmigo, ¿cierto? Ir a donde yo fuera.- El aludido asintió.- ¿Por qué ese deseo de volver a Konoha? –

Naruto se sintió atrapado. Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más. No tenía respuesta para eso, ni siquiera él sabía. Se sintió tan abrumado en un punto que los ojos se le aguaron en el mismo instante que trataba de conjeturar una respuesta…pero no sabía. Sólo quería recordar todo de una maldita vez para decidir qué hacer con su vida, quería al Uchiha…sí, pero su cariño se debía a _Naruto_, ¿qué gracia tenía amar a alguien si realmente no recordabas por qué lo amabas? El quería saber y algo dentro de él le decía que su mayor deseo era que el Uchiha volviera con él a donde pertenecían.

"_Por qué…¿Por qué no me mataste aquella vez, Sasuke?"_

- Para estar contigo.- "_Sin sentirme un idiota, ni un traidor…para cumplir mi sueño._" Todas esas ideas se acumularon en su cabeza y no sabía de dónde venían…de pronto se halló a si mismo pidiéndole respuestas a _Naruto_, al real que vivía dentro de sí. La cabeza comenzó a punzarle desde distintos puntos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretando fuerte los ojos. No percibió movimiento de Sasuke, pero se alivió un poco al sentir sus manos sobre sus brazos…tratando de calmarle, suponía.

- Dobe.- Murmuró el pelinegro, confundido.

_- No me llames así, ttebayo! _– Un sonido chirriante, la voz casi chillona de Naruto. De pronto, Sasuke no se sintió tan desquiciado por lo que acababa de escuchar y simplemente contuvo la respiración (los segundos que fuesen necesarios para no hiperventilarse y acabar desmayado) y se quedó ahí, frente a Naruto.

- ¿Duele?– Preguntó el Uchiha cuando Naruto ya no parecía tan afectado. Se atrevió a acercar su mano a la cabeza del rubio y revolverle un poco el ya desordenado pelo, un amago de sonrisa quiso aparecer pero se contuvo...el rubio se había quedado repentinamente en silencio y no miraba a la cara al moreno.

_- No me acaricies como si fuera un perro, agh…_- Naruto se revolvió ante el toque del Uchiha y éste alzó una ceja no entendiendo por qué el comportamiento del Uzumaki.- _Escucha, he pensado mucho en esto…en cómo decirlo pero nunca encuentro las palabras, supongo que ya debes haberte dado cuenta, no soy muy bueno ocultándolo…y cuando te veo…- _Naruto miró hacia arriba, donde se suponía debía toparse con los ojos negros de su eterno amigo y rival. De pronto el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas al moreno, clavado en la mirada desafiante del ex-contenedor del Kyuubi.

"_Esa mirada…_"Sasuke se quedó estático en el lugar. Recordó la última vez que se habían visto, en la guarida de Orochimaru y él había pensando con alivio que Naruto no había cambiado mucho, estaba más alto, pero seguía siendo _él mismo_…

_- Me lo estás haciendo muy difícil, teme._- Murmuró el rubio, ya más sereno y sintiéndose mucho más nervioso que antes, pues Sasuke había descendido su mano de su cabeza para posarla en su mejilla, casi tocando su sensible cuello.

- ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? – Naruto alzó los hombros, haciéndose el desentendido y evitando mirarlo a los ojos, Sasuke se irritó y pellizcó la mejilla rosada entre triste y feliz.

- 'Ttebayo! ¡Que no lo sé! Apenas si entiendo lo que pasa, me despierto un día y estoy aquí acostado contigo, tampoco sé mucho.- Agachó la mirada y con su mano libre se tocó el estómago, ahí donde debía estar el sello.- Lo último que sé es que Itachi me atacó y creo que perdí el conocimiento…-

Hubo una pausa un tanto incómoda para ambos. Sasuke se percató que sus manos seguían en la cara de su amigo, _su mejor amigo_, al que se había confesado sin recibir respuesta. Inmediatamente se apartó. Si Naruto había vuelto y esto no era algo así como un "corto lapsus de memoria recobrada", entonces las cosas no habían cambiado entre ellos…ni siquiera un poco.

- Por eso te digo que me lo haces muy difícil, teme.- Volvió a decir el rubio, en un tono que denotaba algo de vergüenza y timidez.

- No empieces con el sermón.- Murmuró Sasuke, visiblemente irritado con las palabras de Naruto, no le dio la espalda al rubio pero apartó la mirada notoriamente, no quería escuchar, sin embargo _siempre_ se quedaba.

- Ya entendí que no quieres volver, teme. Lo tengo demasiado claro.- Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de sorprenderse, no miró a Naruto pero notó como se acercaba lentamente.- Pero es la tercera oportunidad que tienes de matarme y eso _me ha dado algo de esperanzas_…-

- Dobe, ya dije que…- Fue ahí cuando Sasuke calló, notó demasiado cerca a Naruto de sí. Agachó la mirada, sintiéndose derrotado por primera vez desde hace mucho años. Maldito Naruto que lograba ponerlo a su merced con una pocas palabras…"_Soy patético_." Se reprochó el Uchiha. Sentado ahí, con Naruto tan cerca de él que si miraba su pecho podía verlo subir y bajar, al ritmo de su respiración agitada. Recordó lo aliviado que se sintió cuando comprobó que Naruto sí respiraba ese día que lo encontraron medio muerto por culpa de Itachi. Fue entonces que levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la única persona que merecía la pena en su vida.

- Naruto…tienes que volver.- Murmuró el Uchiha de la nada, sintiendo que hasta lo que decía no tenía sentido.

- No. – Naruto cerró los ojos y negó enérgicamente. – No. No pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad, 'ttebayo.-

Naruto rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Sasuke y se acercó lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Sasuke le hiciera el quite. Sorpresivamente el moreno no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición y al rubio lo embargó una sensación de que lo que iba a hacer ya lo había hecho antes. _Claro, ya había besado a Sasuke una vez en la academia_. Con cuidado, posó sus labios en los del Uchiha y en seguida el bombardeo de mariposas se adueñó de su estómago. _Ya entiendo, _pensó el Uzumaki sintiendo las manos de Sasuke rodear su cintura y apegarlo más hacia sí mismo. _Es esto lo que siempre quise._

_Por esto te buscaba con tanto ahínco, Sasuke. Y mi corazón siempre lo supo… _

**Continuará… **

¡OH! Qué final de capítulo más **wtf**! (en serio, es lo más WTF que he escrito en mucho tiempo, jaja.) Buenis, aquí estoy de vuelta con la continuación de Ocean Mind, espero que no haya sido mucha la espera (ya se me olvidó la última vez que actualicé, jaja) pero hay que aprovechar el tiempo libre…(y esto de estar en paro xD).

Sobre la continuación, no sabría decir si Naruto ha recobrado totalmente la memoria o si esto fue simplemente un lapsus…(existe algo así como una batalla dentro de Narutin xD entre el antiguo y el nuevo). Veremos qué pasa… =S Ojalá no me haya quedado muy deprimente el capi, pensé incluir más a Suigetsu y Karin, para la próxima será (no sé por qué adoro taaanto a Juugo como consejero xD es algo así como "doctor corazón", jijijiji).

Emp, ¡si! ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas, FAVS, y todo lo demás! =D ¡en serio que resultan un apoyo para mí! Muchas gracias de nuevo.

No podría decir que el próximo capítulo se viene luego, ya que creo que mis clases comenzarán pronto y se vienen mis pruebas finales, =S así que estoy cruzando los dedos para pasar mis ramos xD ayyy…. Cualquier consulta, ya saben, por review o mensaje privado! Responderé lo más pronto que pueda! =D

¡Eso! C u i d e n s e m u c h o ! (a los/las que protestan por una mejor educación en Chile, cuidado con el guanaco xD! Jajajajaa.)

Att. Metherlence Reverie


	7. Respuesta

**Ocean Mind **

Capítulo séptimo.

_I wish I could lay down beside you__  
__When the day is done__  
__And wake up to your face against the morning sun__  
__But like everything I've ever known__  
__You disappear one day__  
__So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away. _

**Respuesta**

- ¿No creen que es raro? – Suigetsu miraba en dirección al techo, mientras sus manos reposaban tranquilas en su té. Con duda, fijó sus ojos en Juugo pero éste no lo miraba.- Es raro que Naruto no haya bajado a cenar, ni tampoco Sasuke.-

- ¡Agh! – Karin estaba a su lado y se mordía la mano visiblemente irritada.- ¡Ese Naruto no me gusta nada! Ni siquiera entiendo por qué comparte habitación con Sasuke-Kun…¡aaaagh! –

- Loca.- Tosió Suigetsu y para disimular se llevó el té a la boca. Desafortunadamente Karin si lo oyó y el manotazo que le pegó en la nuca hizo que se mordiera la lengua.- ¡Estúpida cabeza de…! –

Juugo medio sonrió mirando la discusión pero su mirada se tornó distinta cuando dirigió sus ojos al techo. No solía ser una persona de fuertes presentimientos, pero el sello de Orochimaru le había otorgado un extraño don para percibir donde había demasiada oscuridad o sentimientos negativos como odio o miedo.

Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado por los habitantes del segundo piso. Menos por su líder. Su don no le fallaba nunca, y la luz que veía él al porvenir de _ellos_ era inconfundible.

**%%%$$%%%**

Cuando Naruto se separó de él, por escasos tres o cinco segundos, Sasuke no tuvo duda de hallarse ante el Naruto Uzumaki real. No lo dijeron sus acciones ni la forma en que lo abrazaba o lo besaba, incluso. Habían sido sus ojos, la escueta mirada decidida que le dedicó antes de tomarlo por la nuca y continuar con el siguiente beso. Sasuke no hizo nada por apartarse, aún le faltaba entender una cosa, pero ni siquiera esa duda logró que soltara el agarre que mantenía en la cintura del rubio. Con un movimiento rápido, logró separarse de la pared y tumbar al rubio sobre el futón, oyó un quejido de molestia de su parte y más que sentirse culpable por ello sonrió satisfecho. No iba a facilitarle las cosas al rubio, por más que quisiera.

- Teme.- Murmuró el rubio, tras el último beso.- ¡Tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por esto! Y tú te detienes…- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Por como lo veía el Uchiha, Naruto parecía bastante ansioso (la verdad es que él también lo estaba, pero era mejor disimulando) y sus mejillas todavía no perdían ese tono rosado furioso que demostraba timidez o quizás vergüenza. Sasuke se preguntó si él también estaría sonrojado porque el mismo sentimiento de timidez que embargó a Naruto lo estaba embargando a él también. Y era abrumador. No recordaba sentirse así desde hace tiempo…

- _¡Llamando a Tierra!_ ¡Teme! – Naruto movía su mano a milímetros de su rostro con expresión de impaciencia, por poco y comenzaba a inflar los cachetes como niño berrinchudo. Un ligero tic surgió en su ojo izquierdo mientras se preguntaba: "_Usuratonkachi, ¿no hay algo que deberíamos aclarar primero?_". Pero como siempre, Naruto pareció leer su mente y en vez de continuar con lo suyo volvió a amarrar sus brazos al cuello del moreno. Otro silencio se instaló entre ellos, Sasuke no podía ver su cara pero sí sentir su tibia respiración en el oído y cuando se dio cuenta de eso un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ahora sí sentía la cara roja y el corazón palpitarle con demasiada fuerza; lo único que era capaz de oír era la respiración un tanto alterada del rubio y un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo, como si tuviese frío. – _Y-yo_…-

- No necesitas _responderme_, dobe.- Murmuró Sasuke. "_No necesito una respuesta…_" se dijo a sí mismo, había esperado mucho tiempo por alguna señal de parte del rubio, pero se había terminado por dar cuenta que cuando se confesó hace años realmente nunca había esperado nada…ni siquiera que Naruto le correspondiese. Se alejó porque esa fue su decisión, prefería no mirar al rubio para no ver lástima reflejada en sus ojos y ahora no quería verlo ni escucharlo porque eso armaría esperanzas. Esperanzas que estaban casi extinguidas.

- ¿Quieres dejarme hablar por _una vez_ en la vida? – Naruto lo estrechó más hacia sí y hundió lo más que pudo su cara en el cuello de Sasuke. Su voz casi ni se escuchaba por estar contra la piel del moreno, pero estaba bien para el Uchiha, puesto que sus susurros si le resultaban audibles.- He pensado mucho en esto, ya te lo dije 'ttebayo. Pero no vine por ti para decirte que volvieras, sé que no volverás.- Ahí, Naruto hizo una pausa y suspiró, tomando aire que provocó cosquillas al otro.- Y-yo…te quiero.-

Fue ahí que Naruto levantó el rostro, mirando a su mejor amigo con la misma timidez con la que había pronunciado las últimas palabras. Su rostro enrojecido y su boca dubitativa delataban que esperaba una respuesta, alguna señal de parte del otro. Pero Sasuke se había quedado estático en su lugar y un poco hostil se había semi-separado del rubio.

- ¿Alguien te dijo que "eso" me convencería de volver? – Murmuró Sasuke, apretando los labios para no soltar alguna palabra que pudiese herir al rubio, aunque él ya se sintiese bastante herido. No necesitaba la pena de una villa entera y menos la de Naruto, aquello no haría que él volviese. Poco a poco fue despegándose del rubio pero de forma brusca Naruto volvió a aferrarse a él, ya con la respiración completamente agitada y los nervios por perder el control.

- ¡Nadie me ha dicho que diga esto, 'ttebayo! – Chilló el rubio, apretando con los dedos la espalda de Sasuke. – Es lo que siento, _te quiero de verdad_, te necesito conmigo, no importa si no vuelves…gastaré toda mi vida y las que le sigan en perseguirte…pero…- Algo se quebró en la voz del rubio y cuando comenzó a sollozar y a hacer ruidos con la nariz, Sasuke se percató que su mejilla y su cuello estaban húmedos. Fue entonces que Sasuke maldijo su estúpido orgullo y gruñendo algo ininteligible, se incorporó lo suficiente para tener a Naruto frente a frente. Sus ojos azules tenían aún marcas de haber llorado un poco y su boca temblaba en prueba de no saber qué _más_ decir.

Sasuke pasó su mano por la mejilla del otro, borrando cualquier rastro de lágrima. Se preguntó si estaría siendo cruel con el rubio por mantenerse en esa actitud tan hostil con él…pero algo le decía, quizás su orgullo o el hecho de hallarse también herido, que esto lo ameritaba. Naruto no sabía cuánto había esperando por él…su cariño siempre fue incondicional y aunque durante años se creyó indiferente finalmente se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos estaban muy lejos de sentir aquello. "_Ah, pero por algún motivo no puedo tratarte como a los demás._" se dijo. En cualquier otro caso se vengaría como con su hermano, pero el rubio era diferente…no podía hacerlo sufrir sin que él mismo sufriera. Y sabía que la culpabilidad de todo la tenía _siempre_ ese sentimiento.

- Sino sientes lo mismo, puedo entenderlo…ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sasuke.- Murmuró Naruto, y su semblante se ensombreció, evitando mirar al moreno.- Pero la verdad no me arrepiento, 'ttebayo.- Su voz tomó un poco más de ánimo y su boca quiso sonreír, lográndolo pobremente.- Si te hubieras quedado tal vez no me habría dado cuenta de esto; quizás seguirías siendo mi mejor amigo…y sólo eso y hubiera tenido que tragármelas cuando conocieras a alguien más que te interesara, …aunque parece que _llegué_ tarde, ¿no? - Naruto se desaferró de su cuello y sus manos, temblorosas, fueron a parar el pecho del otro tratando de apartarlo. Sasuke se mantuvo firme y una fuerte emoción desequilibrante lo impulsó a querer gritar o golpear al rubio, lo que viniese primero. Pero no lo hizo.

En su lugar apretó el suelo con una mano, para apoyarse y con ello obtuvo el impulso necesario para atrapar los labios del rubio nuevamente. No se preocupó de incomodar al otro, sólo se permitió sentir los labios suaves y algo fríos del ex-jinchuuriki bajo suyo. Algo pareció temblar en el cuerpo de éste, pero se detuvo al instante cuando Naruto se aferró a su espalda, ya más seguro suponía el moreno. Con algo más de confianza, Sasuke se permitió descender con su lengua desde la barbilla del rubio hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva y marquitas rojas con sus dientes de forma suave, no entendió hasta que punto estaba disfrutando de ello hasta que oyó un gemido que lejos de desconcentrarlo le hizo darse cuenta de cuánto placer le provocaba tener a Naruto bajo suyo, dejando hacerse sin queja.

- Es-espera teme.- Murmuró Naruto, sonando su voz algo trémula.- No lo hemos hecho antes… ¿cierto? –

- _No que yo recuerde.-_ Habló el moreno en su oído, provocando en el otro un nuevo estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Sasuke oyó a Naruto suspirar y susurrar algo como '_estúpido engreído_' y una sonrisa mediana apareció en su boca.- ¿Algún problema? -

- No.- Dijo el rubio y soltó un suspiro que sonó más a alivio que cualquier otra cosa.- Es que si voy a hacerlo por primera vez quiero estar consciente, más si es contigo.-

Sasuke paró de besar el cuello del otro al oír sus palabras dichas con tanta seguridad. De repente, sintió su cara más roja que antes. "_Naruto, deja ya de decir cosas tan vergonzosas…agh._" Escondió su cara en el pecho del otro, reflexionando que quizás éste no era el momento más propicio para hacer 'eso' con Naruto. Pero algo había despertado dentro de él luego de ese primer o segundo beso con el Uzumaki real, no sabía muy bien cómo definirlo ni tampoco podía controlarlo. Estaba seguro que una vez que comenzaran, no podría parar aunque Naruto se lo pidiera a gritos o golpes. "_Yo también había esperado por esto, aunque no lo supiera…_" pensó. Con lentitud pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del otro, acariciando su vientre para luego pasar hacia su espalda y quitar la blanca prenda del medio. Naruto parecía tanto o más impaciente que él y con rapidez bajó la yukata del moreno dejando su torso pálido al aire para después acercar su boca al cuello del Uchiha y dejar pequeños besos en él, sin marcas. Sasuke apoyó ambos antebrazos en el suelo y por sobre la cabeza del rubio, en una clara forma de acorralarlo. Su respiración lo estaba comenzando a delatar y sentía la cara ardiendo como cuando uno se quema al sol. Estaba tan cerca del rostro de Naruto que podía sentir y oler el suave aliento del otro, a la par que se entretenía escuchando su respiración demasiado irregular.

"¿_Es esto lo que provoco en ti, Naruto?_"

Y como en tiempos de antaño, Naruto pareció leer su mente y responderle al mismo tiempo con sólo una mirada. Olvidándose de sí mismo, de las venganzas por cumplir y los sueños que jamás podrán volverse realidad, esa noche Sasuke sintió que a la par que Naruto se entregaba sin ninguna reserva él también lo hacía de forma perpetua. _Sólo a Naruto le había abierto su corazón porque era la única persona que había sabido cómo llegar a él. _

"_Sólo contigo._"

**%%%$$%%%**

Cuando Sasuke despertó, debido al molesto sol matutino que entraba por la ventana, se llevó el antebrazo a la despejada frente. Su mirada contraria a su humor, se clavó en el techo y por unos minutos deseó hallarse en una habitación a oscuras para poder dormir más o para que simplemente no le costara tener los ojos abiertos por la luz. "_Esto es…_", pensó con la boca curvada hacia abajo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la cara de zorro y marquitas que se hallaba a su lado, durmiendo y desnudo. Pero por sobre todo, desnudo."_…vergonzoso._" Terminó su frase mental con un revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago que no supo jamás de dónde pudo venir.

Sasuke es un genio, eso decían y él no perdía nunca (en su época en la villa) la oportunidad de humillar a otros (como Naruto) haciéndolos sentir inferiores por sus niveles de inteligencia. Pero incluso Sasuke, que sabe no ha perdido nada de su CI en tres años (de hecho, presume que lo ha aumentado) no sabe cómo lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. Nunca ha estado en una relación, y no se siente como si estuviese en una tampoco, pero le incomoda el hecho de tener que llegar a la "_conversación_" de esto. Le tiene terror.

Bueno, en cuanto a arrepentimientos Sasuke no tiene ninguno y supone que Naruto tampoco, porque en ningún momento le oyó quejarse de algo, por el contrario…aunque le enrojeciera las mejillas admitirlo, Naruto podía ser bastante activo en cuanto a hacer "_ese_" tipo de cosas. Entonces, ¿qué venía ahora? Sasuke se concentró en la cara que tenía en frente, el rostro del rubio se veía tan apacible que por poco se sintió culpable por preocuparse demasiado del futuro. Él no iba a volver a Konoha, ni Naruto iba a dejar su villa (él tampoco se lo permitiría). Podían verse de vez en cuando, sin que nadie se enterara por supuesto, él podía convencer bien a Hebi que tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver y que no necesitaba su ayuda…por sólo un par de días y Naruto claramente se inventaría algo para dejar Konoha, quizás alguna misión. De forma instantánea, se sintió muy feliz. No es que estuviera sonriendo como un idiota ni nada, pero imaginar su vida así…

"_Es algo egoísta._"

Le dijo su conciencia sin esperarlo. Claro que es egoísta, él no tenía más planes en su vida que matar a su hermano y vivir en forma errante por lo que le restase de vida. Pero Naruto era diferente. Él tenía sueños nobles como ser líder de una villa y así ser reconocido por todos. Aparte de querer formar una familia algún día…Entonces Sasuke contempló que su plan era demasiado narcisista y superficial. El rostro a su lado se contrajo en una mueca de molestia por la luz, supuso el otro. Entonces Sasuke, sintiéndose demasiado susceptible a esa cara luminosa, pidió a cualquier dios existente la oportunidad de despertar todos los días en frente de aquel rostro.

- Mmm…- Murmuró Naruto. Sasuke desvió inmediatamente su mirada de él, hacia cualquier otro lado.- Hola teme.- La voz del rubio sonaba animada, algo ronca, peor en fondo contenta.

- Duermes como una marmota.- Gruñó Sasuke. No sabe si el comentario lo lanzó con veneno o no, pero Naruto no pareció afectado. De hecho, de forma amorosa pasó su brazo por el torso del otro y sonriéndole algo tímido, acostó su cabeza en el hombro del azabache.

- _Sí, gracias. Yo también dormí bien…- _Dijo Naruto, sonando divertido y burlón a la vez.- _TEME!- _ En ese punto, Sasuke no sabía si golpearlo por gritarle en el oído o tirarle el pelo de forma "cariñosa". Cualquier cosa hubiera estado fuera de lugar, así que se limitó a gruñir algo y después quedarse pensativo. De repente, una de las dudas que había aflorado en su mente la noche anterior apareció.

- Dobe, ese día.- Empezó, mirando la cara interrogante del otro.- Ese día que te encontramos, ¿viste a mi hermano? ¿Peleaste con él? –

Naruto se vio sorprendido por la pregunta tan repentina, pero mirando hacia arriba en señal de pensar esperó unos cuantos segundos.

- Bueno, sí. Lo vi.- Murmuró Naruto, por alguna extraña razón no parecía querer hablar del tema porque se zafó de Sasuke y dándose la vuelta, quedó acostado en el futón con la espalda al aire y los brazos cruzados para apoyar su cabeza.- Y tuvimos una discusión, ya lo sabrás por la manera en que me encontraste, 'ttebayo.-

- Se llevó al demonio de nueve colas, supongo.- Murmuró el moreno.

- Sí, y con él mis recuerdos pero…- Sasuke observó bien la mirada triste del otro, pero se contuvo en preguntar qué ocurría para que Naruto siguiera hablando.- He sentido que Kyuubi anda detrás de mí. Te sonará tonto, porque no teníamos una relación maravillosa…de hecho, creo que me odia, pero…_creo que soy el único que puede contenerlo. _–

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- Que…- Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza, forzándose a hallar las palabras adecuadas.- soy el único que puede soportar todo ese odio. Supongo que él también creyó que podría salvarse de todo eso…por eso también, estoy seguro que me busca. Mis recuerdos han regresado, ¿no? –

- ¿Entonces te los regresa para que vayas a buscarle? – Siguió Sasuke, creyendo que todo eso era realmente absurdo…pero quizás no tanto. Al final, el nueve colas sí había terminado estimando al rubio…como toda la humanidad.

- No. – Naruto se giró para mirarle a la cara y sonreírle.- Fue por ti. Deseé con tanta fuerza poder entenderte, que creo una parte de Kyuubi volvió a mí. Hasta puedo sentir su chakra, 'ttebayo.- Sasuke no era un experto en rastrear chakras, quizás y le preguntaba a Karin si todo lo que decía Naruto era factible o era una broma de su subconsciente.- Pero de todas formas tengo que ir a buscarlo.-

- Itachi te matará.- Respondió instantáneamente Sasuke. Sabía que de nuevo era por egoísmo su frase, pero sabía que algo de razón tenía. Naruto seguía demasiado débil y aparte, no contaba con la totalidad del poder del sello.

Naruto no pareció afectado por la afirmación del otro, de hecho, sin que Sasuke se percatara, sonrió de forma enternecida y un poco triste. Entendía los motivos de Sasuke, pero él no podía permitirse esa clase de egoísmo.

- Itachi me dijo algo antes de atacarme.- Habló el rubio, sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular. Recordando aquella conversación y extrayendo mentalmente los momentos que sirviesen.- Que no iba a matar a alguien que tú apreciaras.-

Sasuke abrió sus ojos sin poder disimularlo, se encontraba mirando al rubio en ese momento así que su mirada lo delató por completo.

- Si no fuera por Itachi estaría muerto, cualquiera sabe que la extracción del _bijû_ mata al contenedor inmediatamente.- Naruto no parecía muy animado relatando, quizás por el recuerdo de aquella pelea o por el simple hecho de haber perdido la memoria en ella.- Así que un poco de chakra de Itachi quedó almacenado dentro de mí, tal vez te pueda servir para rastrearlo…¿Sasuke? –

Pero el moreno no oía. Se había perdido tanto en los hechos que no sabía realmente qué pensar. Itachi podía llegar a conformarse como un rompecabezas en su cerebro, cada acción se contradecía con la otra pero sabía que eventualmente encajarían a la perfección. Entonces, ¿qué hacer? ¿buscarlo y pedir una explicación? Él quería matarlo, pero por las palabras del rubio, _ya_ no sabía si lo anhelaba tanto como antes.

- Teme, sino me dices nada de lo que estás pensando yo…- Naruto lo movía con el brazo y él se despertó enseguida de ese sueño de pensamientos sobre Itachi.

- Naruto, por lo que me cuentas tenemos el mismo objetivo ahora.- Sentenció Sasuke, tratando de parecer seguro pero teniendo cuidado con lo que decía en el fondo. No pretendía manipular despiadadamente al ex-jinchuuriki , pero convencerlo de forma "inocente" no ameritaba ningún sentimiento de culpa posterior, suponía el Uchiha.- Si tú quieres…-

- No, Sasuke.- Naruto se había incorporado lo suficiente para dejar su torso al aire, pero en cuanto Sasuke comenzaba a contar los relieves de éste, el rubio se puso una yukata por la espalda y amarrándosela en la cintura mientras le daba la espalda, continuó.- No quiero que sea de esta manera.-

"_¿A qué te refieres?_"

- No con Hebi ni ningún otro grupo que se te ocurra formar.- Sasuke frunció su ceño sin entender nada, pero Naruto parecía querer ir al grano por su tono de voz, así que no interrumpió.- No quiero tenerte de esta manera, - "_No así. No quiero sentirme un traidor con mi propia aldea ni un completo fracasado que no pudo traer de vuelta a su amigo a la villa donde pertenece._", se dijo mentalmente.- Si voy a estar contigo será en Konoha, no pienso abandonar mi sueño.-

- Hoy nos cambiamos de guarida, no está en mis planes volver.- Gruñó Sasuke, sintiéndose molesto por la testarudez del otro. Si Naruto deseaba quedar como un héroe, adelante. Él no lo detenía, pero su corazón sufrió repentinamente un vuelco al sentirse menospreciado.

- Te dije que te llevaría de vuelta, así sea sin un brazo o una pierna…- De pronto, las palabras de Naruto se transformaron en un susurro que rozó su boca. No sabía en qué momento el rubio se había puesto sobre él, rodeándolo con sus antebrazos puestos justo sobre su cabeza, de la misma manera que lo había hecho ayer él mismo. Un sentimiento de sentirse atrapado lo dominó. Quizás no literalmente, pero sabía que su destino se había sellado con el del rubio desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez desde la primera vez que se vieron. Quién sabe.- Y ya no lo hago por Sakura-Chan. Ahora es por mí.-

Naruto terminó su frase de gloria sonriendo de la manera más descarada posible, como creyendo que él realmente regresaría luego de todo ese palabrerío sin sentido y sentimentalista que siempre usaba. El Uchiha tuvo el impulso de agarrar su kataka y cortarle la boca al otro, para que dejara de sentirse un dios sobre su destino. Pero…¡OH! Él mismo había pedido hace pocos minutos despertar con ese tarado todos los días a su lado.

Quizás Itachi no estuviese tan equivocado y necesitaba a ese rubio bocón y engreído para sobrevivir. No sabía si sentirse agradecido por ello o no. No le gustaba ser dependiente de nadie. Pero Sasuke siempre ha considerado, como dice el dicho popular, que el tiempo es sabio y que aunque Naruto se halle buscando a Kyuubi lejos de él y con personas de la Hoja como acompañantes, sin tener certeza de sus sentimientos (después de todo, él nunca había aclarado nada); a pesar que pase el tiempo y no se enteren demasiado el uno de la vida del otro, siempre terminarán en el mismo lugar.

Y Sasuke gruñe constantemente en presencia de Hebi, ya sin Naruto, porque sabe perfectamente el nombre de ese lugar.

**Continuará… **

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Jeje, siento que estoy aquí demasiado pronto (xD). Bueno, eso se explica porque el paro estudiantil continúa acá en Chile y no tengo clases desde hace un mes y medio… (no es que esté feliz por eso, no lo parece ¿cierto? xD jajajaja.) Bueno, aprovechando estas "vacaciones de invierno" he escrito mucho, no nuevos fics, sino que continuado los otros…quizás para la próxima semana actualice un poco los demás, no sé si de Naruto todavía (Saku está demasiado abandonado).

Respecto a este capítulo, no sé por qué, ¡pero me ha gustado mucho! Yo siempre me quejo de mi redacción y todo, y aún tengo que trabajarla harto pero éste me dejó satisfecha. No es un final, por más que lo pareciese (eso creo yo), escribiré un capítulo o dos más…pero se viene inevitablemente el final (y me sentiré muy feliz cuando lo escriba porque POR FIN le daré conclusión a alguno de mis fics, jajajaja xD). Cualquier duda o comentario, ya sabe, un review o mensaje privado.

¡Y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Los FAVS, las alertas y todo. Sé que mi forma de escribir es medio descriptiva (y eso no me gusta mucho xD) pero no puedo evitarlo jajaja…creo que así se puede expresar claramente algo…emmmmp…bueno…me terminaré yendo por las ramas (xD).

La canción de principio es de **Adele**, de su álbum llamado **21** y creo (creo, creo) es un cover de Brandi Carlile (en todo caso recomiendo la versión de Adele por si se animan xD). La canción se llama "Hiding my heart away", entenderán que me sirvió de inspiración para la parte donde Sasuke "reza" (le pide algo a algún dios xD). Es muy bonita, no paro de escucharla.

Bueno, ¡escribí mucho! Jajaja. **Gracias por leer** y pronto (o quizás no tanto . perdonen a esta mentirosilla) estará el próximo cap.

¡ Muchos S a l u d o s! ¡Y Cuídense!

Att. Metherlence Reverie


	8. Promesa

**Ocean Mind**

Capítulo octavo. (Final)

**Promesa**

_I'm full of love._

De forma inevitable el tiempo pasa y cuatro años no son una cantidad menor como para levantar los hombros con indiferencia. _Al menos a ciertas cosas les hace bien el tiempo_, casi murmura Sasuke, sin dejar que las palabras se pronuncien en serio. Está sentado bajo un árbol de hojas medio amarillentas y huele a pasto y tierra mojada donde está. Mantiene los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, sin abrazarlas, sólo dejando que reposen ahí. _Es bueno que esto haya sucedido rápido_, reflexiona. Hace menos de dos meses ha acabado con todo rastro de Madara y de venganza alguna de parte de él. También ha matado a su hermano, pero esto mucho antes que lo sucedido con Madara. Increíblemente, a su parecer, el dolor se había atenuado un poco…claro, quizás su conciencia estaba más libre ahora que antes. Ha cumplido su venganza y ha salvado la _famosa_ villa de sus desgracias.

A veces se pregunta si ha actuado con demasiado impulso, a pesar de ser tan calculador. Matar a su hermano terminó siendo un error del que se arrepentiría luego, pero ahora cree que las cosas debieron ser así por algo. _Al menos él le había devuelto el favor salvando la aldea que tanto quería._ Sabía que esa no era la única razón, pero cumplía el objetivo al menos. Con una media sonrisa y algo conmovido, recordó que posterior a la muerte de Itachi, unos dos meses o tres, Naruto había vuelto aparecer en una de las guaridas de _Taka (Ex-Hebi)_. Completamente agitado y con esas miradas de culpabilidad y pena que no dejan indiferente a nadie, se había lanzado sobre él rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y pronunciando mil incoherencias sobre la hermandad y que ahí estaba él para consolarlo.

"_Ese idiota…_"

Ahora que su estómago ha sentido maripositas luego de unos meses sin la presencia del rubio (porque los encuentros _ocasionales-accidentales-y-claramente-no-premeditados_ se habían prolongado un tiempo) y su claro pensamiento lo está instando a irle a buscar, entiende la simple emoción de extrañar demasiado a alguien. Ahora llevan un poco más de seis meses sin verse y al moreno le estaba afectando la no-presencia del idiota-ese. Se tapó la cara con una mano y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se negó a creer que se estaba volviendo tan patéticamente dependiente…

"_Agh_…"

Y permanecer sentado allí no lo ayudaría a calmar su ansiedad, tampoco la melancolía que le provocaban los recuerdos de su hermano. Se revolvió la cabeza un tanto y luego agachó la mirada, resignado. _Soporté tres años, ¿qué son seis meses o más?..._, se preguntó tratando de sonreír con suficiencia. _En esos tres años no sabías que te quería, imbécil_. Se respondió, sorprendido de haberse auto-insultado por primera vez. Apoyó su cabeza, que de pronto le pareció demasiado pesada, sobre su mano y pensó que realmente Naruto debía quererle demasiado como para perseguirle y estar dispuesto a tener una 'relación' que se concretaba tres o cuatro veces al año. Debía ser realmente persistente…

"…_persistente._"

¿Y si toda la persistencia de Naruto se había ido por el caño de repente? Sasuke lo consideraba imposible, puesto que sería la única cosa inteligente que haría el Uzumaki en la vida…y eso conllevaría a que tendría que dejarlo. Si Naruto lo abandonara, ¿él lo permitiría? Sería lo justo, cualquier cosa que hiciese el rubio luego de él, como casarse o terminar siendo Hokage, sería más noble que lo que terminaría haciendo _con_ él. Entonces la ansiedad de Sasuke creció y se transformó rápidamente en impaciencia. Lo normal siempre era que Naruto fuera por él, corriera tras él, diera su vida, sus amigos, su villa por él. Entonces, si Sasuke aparecía de un día para otro frente a las narices del rubio…¿qué tendría para ofrecerle?

"_Un clan destruido. Un hermano muerto y_…"

…_tu estúpida promesa que de pronto se transformó en mía_. Sasuke se puso de pie, haciendo que las hojas amarillas del suelo sonaran como papeles arrugándose, y tomando su katana decidió que si Naruto había ido una y mil veces tras suyo, él sólo lo haría una vez. Sólo eso podía ofrecerle y el rubio tenía la opción de tomarlo o dejarlo.

Dejando todo claro con Taka esa misma tarde partió a Konoha. Y a medida que avanzaba hacia ese extraño lugar que jamás podrá volver a llamar hogar, siente que deja atrás parte de él mismo…parte de lo que tiene para dar a Naruto. Su hermano, su odio, su propio arrepentimiento. Todo queda atrás.

**%%%$$%%%**

En Konoha las tardes estaban comenzando a ponerse heladas por la llegada del otoño. Naruto gruñó por eso, no le gustaba tener que abrigarse más de la cuenta y con tan sólo pensar en una bufanda abrigando su cuello siente cierta asfixia. "_Además aquí está muy encerrado…_", pensó entrecerrando los ojos como un zorro. El aire en su departamento estaba bastante denso, hace menos de cinco minutos que había llegado luego de arreglar unos asuntos con Tsunade en el hospital, donde también se había encontrado a Sakura y a Ino. Entre que pensaba en los asuntos que tenía pendiente y abría las ventanas para que fluyera el aire dentro de su departamento, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierto _chakra de fuego_ que emanaba desde su ventana más céntrica. En cierto momento casi voltea a mirar hacia ésta pero el ruido de la puerta lo distrajo y se concentró solamente en él.

"_Toc. Toc. Toc_."

- ¡Hinata-Chan! – La linda Hyuuga apareció frente él con su infaltable postura de inseguridad y sus mejillas como si estuviera sufriendo de fiebre. Por unos segundos, bastante incómodos, a Naruto le pareció que se estaba perdiendo de algo en esa situación…pero no podía recordarlo y presentía que Hinata estaba pensando justo lo que él no rememoraba.- Pasa, Hinata-Chan. Ehh…¿traes algo ahí? –

La dueña del byakugan enrojeció más de la cuenta, ya sin poder hablar e imposibilitada de mover ningún músculo. Con un gesto de timidez inimaginable le extendió la caja envuelta en un paño rosado al de piel tostada. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, el chakra de fuego se había extendido más de la cuenta y ahora con matices visiblemente malignos.

- ¡Oh! Gracias, Hinata-Chan, 'ttebayo.- Ignorante de la otra presencia, Naruto ensanchó más su sonrisa y Hinata, a casi tres fatales infartos, asintió con la cabeza. Con las manos temblorosas, agarró su abrigo y comenzó a juguetear con él.

- Na-Naruto-Kun…- Murmuró, con la voz más suave de lo usual.- Espero que te guste, lo hice para ti.- Naruto asintió nuevamente feliz, con la caja de obento en sus manos.- Na…Naruto-Kun…- Volvió a llamar.- Es-estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto.-

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al otro, puesto que hace más de cuatro años que había regresado a Konoha.

- N-nunca te lo dije, Naruto-Kun.- Continuó murmurando la Hyuuga.- Pero estaba muy preocupada por ti, todos lo estábamos. Incluso, cuando Sai volvió sin ti…pensé…yo…- La niña estaba a punto de confesar que ella misma había pensado en ir a buscarle pero no se atrevió a decirlo, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Además, esa sería como una segunda confesión…puesto que la primera había sido prácticamente omitida de la cabeza del rubio. De cualquier manera sabía que no estaba en sus posibilidades ser correspondida; ese pensamiento hizo que se sintiera más pequeña pero la mano de Naruto en su brazo hizo que por primera vez lo pudiera mirar a los ojos.

- Hinata-Chan, no me iré de nuevo.- El semblante serio de Naruto conmocionó tanto más a la otra presencia que a la peliazul. Hinata se permitió perderse en los ojos grandes y azules del otro, quedando sin aliento por escasos tres segundos. Luego Naruto le sonrió como hacía siempre y ella se sintió más calmada. Con una media sonrisa se despidió del rubio y sin darle la oportunidad al otro de agradecerle o decirle adiós se marchó.

- Um.- Naruto hizo girar la caja de obento entre sus manos, creyendo que Hinata seguía igual de _rarita_ que siempre. Eso no evitó que se sintiera agradecido por su preocupación y claro, por su regalo. Cuando estaba por ir a dejar la caja a la cocina, la presencia que había estado acechando su casa sin él darse la más mínima cuenta, se hizo más que obvia. El chakra inconfundible de Sasuke estaba ahí y Naruto se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente por ser tan idiota y no haberse percatado antes. Inexplicablemente su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal y una emoción rara se apoderó de él. Enojo, ansiedad, amor…lo que fuese, lo había dejado paralizado al contemplar al Uchiha en cuclillas en el marco de su ventana.

Como dijo: enojo, ansiedad o amor…cualquiera fuese el sentimiento que lo dominaba en ese minuto, no evitó que fuera tan rápido como un rayo hacia Sasuke y lo abrazara por el cuello, obligando al otro a sentarse en el marco y a, inevitablemente, pasar sus brazos por la cintura del otro. Después de todo habían sido seis meses sin verse, sin saber absolutamente nada el uno del otro.

- Así que…haciendo promesas de nuevo, eh.- Sasuke murmuró en el oído del otro, provocando un claro estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. No fue intencional, ni tampoco sus palabras lanzadas con una pisca de veneno. Naruto quiso ignorarlo lo más que pudo, quería solamente concentrarse en que el Uchiha estaba ahí, que podía abrazarlo y mantenerlo así para él aunque fuese sólo cinco minutos más.

- Te extrañé.- Susurró Naruto contra su hombro, provocando el primer estremecimiento de la noche en el cuerpo del moreno. A pesar de eso, el rubio se percató que el otro continuaba a la defensiva. Fuera lo que fuera lo que causaba aquella hosca actitud, Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado.

- No me cambies el tema.-

- ¿Me extrañaste? – Preguntó de la nada el otro, haciendo (descaradamente) oídos sordos a la voz de Sasuke. Naruto no sabe muy bien por qué el Uchiha estaba en su casa, jamás había sucedido antes y sentía que se estaba pasando una idea súper importante dentro de su cabeza. Parecía como si la amnesia hubiese vuelto, aunque sabía que se debía a su pésima memoria. No le causo ninguna tristeza la no-respuesta del Uchiha a-su-pregunta, sabía que él era más de actos que de palabras y eso lo tranquilizaba.- Sasuke, la próxima semana iba a reunirme contigo.-

"_Impulsivo_."

Se reprochó el Uchiha en su mente. Por acostumbrarse demasiado a tener a Naruto cada dos o tres meses se había sentido de alguna forma abandonado al no verlo tanto tiempo, y eso había provocado que su estúpido e inmaduro subconsciente tuviera el impulso de ir a por él.

- Me he demorado porque ya sabes lo que pasa luego de una guerra, 'ttebayo.- Siguió hablando el otro.- He tenido que ayudar a reparar un centenar de casas e incluso, estuve de ayudante en el hospital de Konoha por…mmm…creo que dos meses. Aún me paso por ahí cada vez que puedo, además siempre está Sakura-Chan o Tsunade Oba-Chan para charlar un rato…-

Sasuke se perdió en alguna parte del palabrerío del otro y por sobre la cabeza del rubio avistó la caja de obento color rosa que reposaba sobre la mesita del living. Por algún tonto motivo sintió como se le contraía el estómago con tan sólo pensar en Hinata y sus amables palabras. Sabía que ahora Naruto era bien apreciado en la villa y eso no podía molestarlo. No debía. El Uzumaki era feliz con aquel tipo de reconocimiento, ¿quién era él para reprochárselo? Pero, de algún modo, sentía que todo ese cariño lo alejaba del rubio…

"_Ugh, estúpido sentimentalismo. ¿Cuándo me he vuelto tan celoso?_"

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Naruto levantó la cabeza de repente y zafándose de su agarre se fue hasta donde estaba el obento. Con una sonrisa pareció ofrecérselo o instarle a que se lo comieran juntos pero Sasuke prefirió no decir nada e ignorando al ojiazul se fue a sentar en un mullido sillón de por ahí.

Naruto parpadeó un poco sorprendido por la hostilidad del otro, pero no dejó que eso lo afectara.

- Sasuke.- El aludido hizo oídos sordos al llamado y notó que el rubio se sentaba a su lado. No lo miraba y sabía que Naruto tampoco, ambos mantenían la vista fija en cualquier lugar, evitando mirarse apropósito.- El otro día estaba pensando en cuando te conocí, 'ttebayo. – Una pausa. Cinco minutos un tanto incómodos, pero Sasuke podía imaginarse la cara de 'pensamiento' de Naruto y reía 'irónicamente' en su mente. De pronto, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió instándole a voltear la cara, pero no lo hizo. Por poco olvidaba que siempre le gustó mirar y oír a hablar al Uzumaki.- Desde que recobré a Kyuubi me es menos difícil recordar algunas cosas, pero mmm…hay otras que simplemente no recuerdo, 'ttebayo. Debe ser mi pésima memoria o algo…-

"_Se está yendo por las ramas_."

Bromeó Sasuke en su cabeza, casi-casi sonríe sin quererlo pero no se iba a humillar tan fácilmente. Fuera como fuese, siguió escuchando las incoherencias de su amigo.

- Pero creo que todo tiene sentido ahora.- Continuó.- Si no hubiera estado solo, si tú no hubieras estado solo…quizás no me habría molestado en mirarte. Quizás sino tuvieras esa apariencia…- Naruto dudó si en llamarle _bien parecido_ o _no-horrible_ o _hermoso_ o _terriblemente apuesto_, pero mejor calló.- Si no hubieras sido popular y no me hubiera puesto celoso por eso…por eso, yo…-

"_Naruto_."

Sasuke observó bien cómo el rubio parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, casi quiso interrumpirlo y decirle que él no estaba enojado y que no siguiera hablando estupideces, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo Naruto continuó.

- Ya te lo dije antes, cuando casi matas a Sakura-Chan...me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido, 'ttebayo. Pero me siento aún más feliz de haber tenido a Kyuubi, de haber sido ignorado y odiado cuando era niño porque...- Sasuke no se dio cuenta cuando había cedido ante su cuello y ahora miraba el perfil sincero de Naruto.- …todo eso me llevó hasta ti.- Naruto entonces giró para mirarlo y dedicarle una de esas sonrisas que sólo mostraba cada tres o cuatro meses, cuando se veían a escondidas de todos y era genuinamente feliz.- Por eso es tonto que creas que voy a dejarte por lo que tengo en Konoha. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo y he logrado mantener, dattebayo.-

"_Lo sabe_."

El Uchiha tuvo el impulso de soltar alguna broma sarcástica, algo hiriente. Sin embargo, no pudo. Por algún extraño motivo tuvo la misma tentación de llorar que cuando Sai había llevado a Naruto a la guarida esa noche lluviosa. _Había sentido que le devolvían algo que no merecía, que no tenía cómo pagar. Pero Naruto no esperaba nada cambio, no éste ni el desmemoriado. Él era el que siempre se quedaba, sin queja. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así y simplemente ignorar el sentirse agradecido?_

Entonces Naruto, en medio de su silencio sintió un tacto cálido en su mano. Sabía que era la mano de Sasuke apretando la suya, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el gesto…giró un poco la cabeza, inseguro. Era obvio que se había expuesto completamente, pero eran cosas que debían ser dichas aunque resultara vergonzoso pronunciarlas inclusive para alguien tan decidido como él. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los ónice del otro ya no había rastro de enojo ni impaciencia; lo que hubiera provocado aquellos sentimientos había quedado totalmente extinguido. Por su parte, Sasuke le miraba serio y con las cejas un poco contraídas, como si dudase en decir algo.

- Um, teme. No necesitas…- Naruto se vio jalado por el otro, estrellando su cara en el pecho de Sasuke. Casi no podía respirar porque la mano del moreno apretaba su nuca contra sí mismo. Quiso protestar al principio pero unos balbuceos leves del Uchiha lo hicieron callar. _"…¿no quieres que te vea?" _pensó el rubio, a este punto ya embelesado con el aroma del moreno.

- _Naruto yo realmente_…- Sasuke no supo en qué momento de su vida había comenzado a agradecer las mismas cosas que Naruto. Apretó la cabeza del rubio lo más que pudo contra sí, sin importarle si el idiota podía respirar o si podía oír su acelerado corazón. _Esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecer, discúlpame.- …te amo.-_

Naruto no pudo reaccionar enseguida, con la boca chocando contra el pecho del otro y los ojos cerrados (obviando la mano que provocaba todo esto) no podía decir nada. Pero tampoco sabía mucho qué decir…un temblor había recorrido toda su espalda y dentro, en su estómago, había aflorado una sensación extraña, agradable y cálida pero anormal. _Él sabía que Sasuke lo amaba pero oírlo de su boca, con su voz irresistiblemente ronca, era una cosa totalmente diferente._

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada y Sasuke dejó de hacer presión en la cabeza del otro. Naruto alzó la mirada, pero el moreno rehuía de sus ojos...Con fascinación el rubio notó el leve color rosado de las mejillas del Uchiha y también su respiración un tanto alterada. Él había notado el potente latir de su corazón, sabía que esas dos palabras eran ciertas y le habían hecho tremendamente feliz. _De hecho, Sasuke siempre le había hecho feliz, estando con él o no. _Con un poco más de valor, Naruto giró el rostro del Uchiha con sus propias manos y segundos después, sin darle oportunidad al otro de apartarse, lo besó.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Sasuke cediera ante el contacto y no es se hubiera opuesto a que sucediera, pero no tenía deseos de mirar a Naruto en esos momentos ni de tenerlo cerca. Una parte de su orgullosa personalidad se sentía hundida, fuera enojo contra sí mismo o con el rubio, siempre se descargaba en él. _Pero él tenía la culpa, por hacerle caer tan bajo…_No importaba cuantas veces se repitiera que él tenía el control todo; de sus sentimientos, sus acciones, incluso de Naruto…la vida siempre terminaba por mostrarle que la situación era irremediablemente _al revés_.

Una parte de él gruñó por eso pero el leve toque de los labios de Naruto era demasiado como para perderse en un soliloquio de quién tenía el poder en esa relación. Quizás se había perdido de sí mismo cuando conoció al rubio, no lo sabe. Naruto tampoco tiene idea de cuándo sucedió, no le importaba mucho en todo caso; él no tendía a analizar demasiado la situación…

…_analizar la situación._ Algo hizo contacto en la cabeza del rubio y tan pronto la idea atravesó como un rayo su cabeza, rompió el beso que mantenía con el Uchiha se quedó pasmado como por sesenta eternos segundos; Sasuke lo estaba volviendo a mirar mal (Naruto no sabe si era porque se sentía humillado por su confesión o porque había roto el beso) pero de cualquier manera sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cielo de su casa, pensando por un segundo más para acabar sonriendo como el zorro que llevaba dentro.

Sasuke lo miró extrañado, medio frunciendo su ceño antes indiferente. Naruto no sabe si abrazarlo, comérselo a besos o golpearlo por la repentina alegría que ha sentido. Pasando de las tres últimas ideas, aprieta más su agarre en los hombros del otro y ríe, no entiende cómo tanta felicidad puede caber dentro de una persona. Y se sorprende una vez más, porque ya no es solamente bueno para contener odio, ahora está totalmente lleno del sentimiento contrario a ese.

- Sasuke, ¡Estás en Konoha! -

**%%%$$%%%**

_Algunos meses después._

Sasuke había vuelto a él en el otoño y ahora era verano, Naruto bien lo recordaba. Había sido siempre un poco lento para darse cuenta de las cosas pero los meses más felices de su vida habían sido aquellos (aunque ya era feliz cuando comenzó su relación con el pelinegro) y lo mejor es que los estaba viviendo plenamente consciente. A pesar de no recordar mucho los acontecimientos que pasaron cuando tuvo amnesia, guarda las sensaciones que lo embargaban de aquella experiencia. La inseguridad, la vergüenza, el rechazo…pero también un sentimiento que creció vivaz en él, que no pudo abandonar incluso de su subconsciente. Con una sonrisa de zorro, rememora las sensaciones que había causado Sasuke en él, primero había sido miedo…luego algo parecido al respeto, y quizás de allí nació el sentimiento de sentirse protegido por primera vez. Apreciado y realmente como parte del mundo del Uchiha.

Naruto mira la espalda del pelinegro que va a unos metros de distancia de él, como siempre llevándole la delantera. Luego sonríe porque se acuerda de los encuentros furtivos que habían tenido los primeros cuatro años de su relación, siempre en los bosques en medio de la naturaleza, tal como estaban ahora.

- Dobe, apresúrate. Andas muy lento.- Gruñó el Uchiha, mirando mínimamente hacia atrás para ver si todo andaba bien. De un momento a otro Naruto le había parecido algo silencioso.

- Cállate teme, estoy cansado. Me tienes caminando hace dos horas, 'ttebayo.- Naruto se detuvo a propósito logrando que Sasuke le mirara por unos pocos segundos, hizo un mohín de disgusto para el pelinegro, le sacó la lengua y luego apartó la mirada, en gesto ofendido.

Sasuke dejó de mirarlo y en su lugar alzó la vista, como buscando algo en las copas de los árboles. Luego de unos minutos de examinación, se acercó a un árbol de forma bastante decidida y poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él, apoyó su mano en el tronco de éste.

- _Gracias a dios._- Escuchó que murmuraba Sasuke, pero Naruto estaba confundido…el moreno lo había dicho en un tono muy bajito y el rubio no daba crédito a sus oídos (¿habría oído mal?). De pronto, el lugar en el que estaban no pareció tan lejano a Naruto, estudió las copas de los árboles y los troncos, incluso el pasto que estaba pisando. El cielo se veía increíblemente azul desde donde estaban los dos y la brisa del aire era fresca a pesar de ser verano. ¡Claro, él había estado ahí! Ese árbol al que Sasuke daba la cara era donde Itachi lo había dejado después de su ataque…

- Fue aquí donde te encontré.- Murmuró el Uchiha, sonando su voz más ronca y débil de lo normal. Naruto no podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando pero los ojos ónice reflejaban algo de melancolía y pena. Muy lejos de eso, lo que en verdad invadía a Sasuke era la misma sensación de alivio que sintió al comprobar que Naruto seguía con vida…pensar que esos habían sido los cinco minutos más cruciales de su vida le daban algo de paz a su existencia en aquellos momentos.

- Fue una suerte, 'ttebayo.- La mano de Naruto se enredó con la suya y su aroma, instalado justo al lado de él, trajo más paz y felicidad de la que jamás había sentido.- Y quizás también un poco de terquedad…-

Sasuke lo miró dudoso, Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara. Al azabache le pareció como si estuviera haciendo memoria de algo gracioso…

- Ese día que me encontré a Itachi había salido a buscarte…- Murmuró el rubio.- sin el permiso de Tsunade Oba-Chan. Ni siquiera tuve una misión como excusa…simplemente me fui.- "_Había decidido encontrarte, no para traerte de vuelta, sino para decirte mis sentimientos._", pensó recordando la misma frase que había pensado antes de salir de Konoha.

Naruto levantó la mirada entonces para ver como Sasuke lo miraba algo incrédulo y sorprendido. Sonrió por eso y acortó la distancia que mantenía sus rostros separados a unos pocos centímetros, llegando a respirar el mismo aire que el azabache botaba. Logrando ver directamente a esos ojos que tanto le gustaban y que jamás pudo olvidar, aún sin memoria.

- A donde quiera que vayas, yo siempre estaré contigo.- Susurró Naruto, ya contra su boca.

Y más que una afirmación, al moreno le pareció que Naruto le estaba haciendo una promesa.

Y qué bueno que él siempre las cumplía.

**~.FIN. ~**

¡Terminé un fanfic! Les juro que escucho coros de ángeles cantando el aleluya, jeje. Ay, ¡Hola! Ump, creo que no demoré mucho en terminar este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado aunque sea el último. No encuentro mucho que decir, sólo que me siento contenta de haber terminado aunque sea un fanfic (xD para la otra evitaré la decepción y escribiré cosas más cortas jajaja…).

**Lo** más importante, quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, sus ánimos e incluso sus amenazas (xD la verdad me daban impulso para seguir escribiendo, jajaja). Gracias también a los favs, las alertas y todo eso. Por ser éste el último capítulo responderé todos sus reviews (disculpen si no lo hice antes u.u fue por la poca disponibilidad que tenía para usar el PC.)… y a las personas que no tienen una cuenta, aprovecho ahora de darles las gracias (¡Muchas gracias =D!).

Ah, no será Ocean Mind lo último que lean de mi, mínimo tengo planeado subir dos fanfics más. Uno será un one-shot largo y otro será un fanfic de tres capítulos (todavía no sé en qué orden los subiré ni cuándo…pero me tomaré un poco de tiempo [no mucho xD] para escribir algo bueno). Ambos serán Sasunaru…así que ya saben ;D (a escribir Sasunaru miersh! xD jijijijiji).

Me despido, ¡gracias de nuevo! Como siempre…

_¡C u i d e n s e y m u c h o s S a l u d o s!_

Att. Metherlence Reverie


End file.
